Cómo convertirse en la perfecta Mary Sue
by abygate69
Summary: ¿Qué es una Mary Sue? Howarts no lo sabe, pero una verdadera Mary Sue va a entrar en la tranquila vida de los alumnos, para demostrar lo pefecta que puede llegar a ser. Lo que no sabe es lo que realmente piensan los hijos de Rowling sobre ella... Cap5 Up.
1. Fase 1: La integración de Mary Sue

Mary Sue

Cómo convertirse en la perfecta Mary Sue

Resumen: ¿Qué es una Mary Sue? Howarts no lo sabe, hasta que una alumna conocida como Mary Sue, aparece en las tranquilas vidas de los alumnos, perturbando mentes inocentes…

Aviso: Esto es una parodia, así que los personajes puede que estén (y estarán) OoC (Out of Carácter para quien no lo sepa). Pero ojo, esto no quiere decir que yo esté en contra de las Mary Sues, simplemente esto es una crítica del modelo de Mary Sue plasmado en ésta historia (pariodada, por supuesto), a la que estamos acostumbrados, ridículo, incoherente, tópico. Espero que os guste.

Fase 1: La integración de Mary Sue (Prólogo)

¿Qué es, o mejor dicho, quién es Mary Sue? Empezando por una descripción física; la de un personaje, por así decirlo, "normal" en la novela de J.K. Rowling, puede ocupar un par de líneas, o incluso describir a dicho personaje con tres o cuatro palabras. Pongo un ejemplo: _"Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo de color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos"_ . Una oración compuesta con dos proposiciones fue suficiente para describir a un personaje como Hermione Granger. Pero dejando la teoría a un lado, pasemos a la práctica.

Ahí estaba, una hermosa muchacha caminaba lentamente por el Gran Comedor hacia la mesa de Gryffindor; su largo y brillante pelo castaño caía dócilmente por su espalda, formando unos bonitos y redondeados bucles al final de cada mechón. Su hermoso cuerpo estaba completamente lleno de curvas, largas piernas, unas bonitas y bien formadas caderas daban lugar a una estrecha cintura y a unos, completamente deseables pechos, desembocando en un rostro digno de una diosa del Olimpo. Sus ojos color miel, dulces y brillantes, su piel blanca y suave, su forma de caminar, su forma de mirar, _todo, _ absolutamente todo era perfecto en ella.

Sin embargo, hay algo de lo que habría que percatarse: la descripción física es prácticamente la de la autora, pero por supuesto, exagerándola un poco (bastante) de manera que ella y sólo ella sea la chica más guapa y perfecta de todo Hogwarts. ¿Qué ocurre después?: La integración de una Mary Sue.

Cuando Mary por fin fue elegida para la casa Gryffindor por el sombrero seleccionador, corrió hacia donde se encontraban Harry, Ron y Hermione, que se levantaron y la estrecharon la mano, acogiéndola calurosamente.

- ¡Bienvenida, Mary! Yo soy Hermione Granger, cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras. – Dijo Hermione abrazándola y cediéndola el asiento junto al suyo. Harry se había quedado completamente pasmado, su vista estaba desenfocada en dirección a la nueva alumna, de su boca semi abierta, caía un hilillo de fluído transparente, más conocido popularmente como "baba", deslizándose por su barbilla para terminar en la mesa, más concretamente en el plato. Resumiendo la última descripción en cinco palabras: Se volvió tonto del bote.

Pero había alguien a quien no le agradaba mucho la presencia de Mary Sue, y mucho menos el comportamiento de Harry con respecto a ella. Ginny Weasley, desde su asiento algo alejado junto a Dean, miraba con auténtica expresión de furia y rabia a la nueva alumna y, con un tenedor peligrosamente agarrado en una mano, hacía un agujero en la mesa, dándole vueltas como si fuera un taladro. Rechinaba los dientes y por su pelo y orejas salía vapor de agua altamente contaminante y dañino. Cuando por fin logró atravesar la mesa con el tenedor, se le escurrió la mano y acabó clavándoselo a Dean en la pierna izquierda.

Rápida y fabulosa integración de Mary Sue está prácticamente concluida, pero aquí hay algo más que hace la vida de Mary mucho más negra e insoportable: El Bashing hacia Ginny Weasley. Puesto que todo el mundo siente celos, Ginny, al ver la "obvia" reacción de su querido y amado desde la infancia, Harry, ha empezado a odiar a Mary Sue, y esto será un pretexto para hacerla la vida imposible y ser posteriormente discriminada por el trío de oro.

A la mañana siguiente Harry Ron, Hermione y la nueva integración, Mary, bajaron juntos a desayunar al Gran Comedor. Hermione se interesó mucho por el negro y oscuro pasado de Mary, por lo que, mientras desayunaban, la interminable, prepotente y egocéntrica historia de la joven fue recibida con mucha atención por parte de los tres amigos, más particularmente por Harry.

- Veréis yo… perdí a mis padres con apenas un solo mes de vida. – Dijo Mary, con lágrimas en los ojos.- Voldemort acabó con ellos y destruyó la casa en la que vivíamos.


	2. Fase 2: El ultramegasúper patronus

**Fase 2. El ultra-mega-súper patronus guay-de-la-muerte**

Lunes, ocho y media de la mañana, el ahora "cuarteto de oro" se dirige hacia la primera clase del curso: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Teniendo en cuenta que estamos en séptimo curso, habrá que considerar un UA (Universo Alterno) en el que Snape es el profesor de Pociones y Alastor Moddy, que es un hombre muy majo, pues va a dar clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Porque sí, porque me cae bien, ¿a vosotros no?

Éste verano, Dumbledore había recibido una petición por parte de Ojoloco Moody para dar las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que no había llegado a dar tres años antes, por lo que ahora, volvían a tener de profesor a aquel chiflado que, a pesar de no ser el farsante que los alumnos tuvieron en cuarto curso, siguió dando las clases de la misma forma que su impostor.

Harry ya estaba sentado y sacando sus libros y su varita de la mochila, y Ron iba a sentarse a su lado, cuando ágilmente Mary le dio un codazo en las costillas y aprovechó para posar su bonito culo en la silla que estaba al lado de Harry. Ron, confundido por la mancha marrón y negra que había pasado ante sus ojos (véase cabello y túnica respectivamente) y que además le había roto medio costillar, parpadeó y miró detrás de Harry, donde se encontraba Hermione igualmente sacando sus enseres escolares, se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a ella.

- ¡Silencio! – Gritó el profesor Moody desde la puerta, justo detrás de los alumnos. Avanzó cojeando hacia uno de los pasillos de pupitres, y en cuanto tuvo a Seamus lo suficientemente cerca, le dio una sonora colleja justo en el centro de la nuca. - ¡Bien, damas y caballeros! Puesto que ustedes ya cursan séptimo, deberían saber a la perfección la teoría de los hechizos defensivos avanzados, por eso y en ésta primera clase, voy a pasar a la práctica. – Moody cojeó hasta su mesa y se sacó el ojo azul eléctrico provocando un desagradable sonido de succión y una expresión de asco por parte de los alumnos. Soltó el ojo dentro de un vaso de agua y, puesto que flotaba, lo empezó a empujar con el dedo hacia el fondo, como siempre hacía desde que Barty Crouch Jr. se lo devolvió.

- ¿Alguien sabe qué es un patronus y de qué podría defendernos? – Su pregunta fue recibida al instante por la ya rápida mano de Hermione, que se alzó agitadamente al aire seguida, sorprendentemente por una segunda mano perteneciente a Mary, que la agitó a los lados con tanto ímpetu que acabó dándole un guantazo a Harry en la mejilla izquierda.

- ¡Auch! – Gimió Harry.

- ¡Señor Potter! - Harry pegó un brinco en su asiento.- Venga aquí.- El muchacho se levantó apresuradamente y caminó hacia donde se encontraba el profesor Moody, pensando que seguramente le haría lo mismo que su impostor, y le utilizaría como cabeza de turco para enseñarles cómo deberían defenderse cuando les están cortando el fémur sin varita.- ¿Por qué no nos da usted primero una demostración?



Harry suspiró algo aliviado y las dos chicas bajaron la mano, algo decepcionadas. El chico se colocó un poco más lejos del profesor Moody y se aclaró la garganta, pensando en un feliz recuerdo, pero lo único que en ese momento le vino a la mente fue... _"¿Mary? ¡¿Qué?!"_ , y en su gesto apareció una fugaz mueca de terror a la vez que gritaba:

- ¡Expecto Patronum! – De su varita salió una neblina plateada que rápidamente se transformó en una bonita cornamenta. El animal comenzó a galopar por la clase alegremente, acompañado por los animados aplausos de los alumnos de Gryffindor, hasta que se esfumó en una débil nubecilla blanca y plateada.

- Y bien, señorita Sue, ya que usted ha sido la única en levantar antes la mano como respuesta a mi pregunta, usted va a explicarme qué es un Patronus. – Ante ésta injusticia, Hermione abrió la boca, sorprendida, la volvió a cerrar y se cruzó de brazos totalmente enfurruñada.

- El patronus es una especie de fuerza positiva, una proyección de las mismas cosas de las que el dementor se alimenta: esperanza, alegría, deseo de vivir… y no puede sentir desesperación como los seres humanos, de forma que lo dementores no lo pueden herir. – Dijo Mary de carrerilla. ¿Hace falta señalar que se ha leído "El prisionero de Azkaban"?.

- ¡Excelente, señorita Sue! Diez puntos para Gryffindor, pues. – Dijo Moody, mientras Hermione, detrás de Mary hacía muecas en forma de burla, aún con los brazos cruzados. - ¿Alguien más, aparte del señor Potter, sabe convocar un patronus? – Más de media clase levantó la mano.- Un patronus corpóreo. –La mayor parte de los alumnos que habían levantado la mano, la bajaron decepcionados, exceptuando a Ron, Hermione y Mary, que volvía a agitar exageradamente la mano.- Bien señorita Sue, veamos de qué es capaz.

Hermione volvió a cruzarse de brazos, como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que le niegan un caramelo, mientras que Mary se levantaba de su asiento con la barbilla en alto, mostrando su orgullo. Pero tan alta tenía la frente, que no vio el escalón que había delante de la mesa del profesor y tropezó, mostrando también su estupidez y un bonito golpe en el puente de la nariz. Algo avergonzada, se colocó en el extremo opuesto a Harry y cerró los ojos para recordar algo feliz…

¡Dios mío! ¡Pero si Mary no tiene ningún recuerdo feliz! Pero vamos a ver, si el "cuatrojos" tiene la vida más desgraciada del mundo, y la vida de Mary tiene que ser igual de negra para que el pobre se sienta identificado con ella para luego así poder acabar juntos, ¿Por qué Mary no iba a crear un patronus súper-ultra-mega-guay-de-la-muerte mejor que el de Harry, si sus vidas han sido igual de miserables? Ah, amigo así que ahora viene cuando Mary saca su único y realmente feliz recuerdo para hacer aparecer un patronus súper-ultra-mega-guay-de-la-muerte mejor que el de Harry.

Entonces Mary sonrió de oreja a oreja, porque a la autora se le había ocurrido un recuerdo feliz súper-ultra-mega-guay-de-la-muerte –mentira- para así poder hacer aparecer un patronus corpóreo:



- ¡Expecto Patronum! – Gritó, y de su varita salió un chorro de vapor plateado que se transformó en un reluciente Pegaso. El animal cabalgó por la clase al igual que la cornamenta de Harry en plan: "Yo soy un Pegaso porque tengo que ser más poderoso que el Bambi ese al que voy a dar una patada en el trasero". El caballo alado dio un par de vueltas por la clase, provocando una exclamación de admiración de los alumnos, y cuando pasó por delante de Harry despegó las alas para echar a volar y una de ellas se fue a estirar justo en el estómago del joven, lanzándolo hacia atrás. Cuando el Pegaso de Mary desapareció, Harry se levantó con dificultad y escupiendo un par de plumas que se desvanecieron al mismo tiempo que el patronus de la chica.

Y aquí hay una pequeña aclaración, o más bien, una pregunta: ¿Qué sentiría Harry, el verdadero Harry hijo de J.K. Rowling, si en Hogwarts apareciera una joven, que además de ser tan estudiosa como Hermione, crea un patronus que tiene toda la pinta de ser mucho más poderoso que el de Harry? Exacto.

Se sentiría como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago, aunque no fuera capaz de reconocerlo porque su masculino orgullo se lo impide de sobremanera, creando una gruesa y fea barrera que no le deja tragárselo, provocando un nudo en la garganta que la autora de una Mary Sue oculta porque Harry y Mary van a acabar juntos y tienen que llevarse bien. No, bien no. Tienen que llevarse súper-ultra-mega-guay-de-la-muerte.

La clase terminó y el cuarteto salió al alborotado pasillo, que acababa de llenarse de alumnos que se apresuraban hacia sus clases de la mañana. Las siguientes dos horas: Pociones. Sí, a las nueve y veinte de la mañana y los profesores tienen la feliz idea de poner a los alumnos de séptimo delante de un humeante caldero para jugar a las cocinitas durante dos horas. Como si no lo hicieran ya fuera del colegio, no te fastidia -nótese el sarcasmo. Eso, por no mencionar a la fábrica andante de grasa cabelluda que tienen como profesor. Además de insoportable, borde y amargado, tiene preferencia con la casa Slytherin, sacando a relucir el intenso peloteo proveniente de la lengua viperina de Draco Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras como si se creyera Aquiles restregando a Héctor por el suelo en la última adaptación de la película de Troya.

Y cómo no, no iba a ser excepción que en aquellas dos horas de Pociones, Draco Malfoy peloteara, y Severus Snape revoloteara por la mazmorra como si fuera la versión paliducha y gargólica de Batman, acosando a Neville y a su "cocido madrileño" de color rosa, y lanzando desagradables y maquiavélicas miradas a Harry.

Concluyendo esas dos horripilantes horas de tortura a las que algunos llaman "clases", los cuatro jóvenes volvieron al Gran Comedor dispuestos a arramplar con todo lo que tuvieran a su alcance. Tras la comida, y durante la hora libre que tenían después de ésta, Harry, Ron y Mary salieron a los aún verdes terrenos de Hogwarts y se sentaron debajo del haya que había junto al lago para tomar un rato el aire. Sin embargo, los dulces minutos de tranquilidad de los que apenas habían podido disfrutar se interrumpieron.

¿Qué por quién? Pues ya os enteraréis, aunque no es difícil de adivinar.


	3. Fase 3: ¡Acabemos con Ginny Weasley!

Aviso: En éste capítulo hay Spoilers del sexto libro y los personajes dicen palabras malsonantes

Aviso: En éste capítulo hay **Spoilers** (de los grandes además) del **sexto libro** (ojo, **no del séptimo**) y los personajes dicen palabras malsonantes.

**Fase 3: ¡Acabemos con Ginny Weasley!**

"_Sin embargo, los dulces minutos de tranquilidad de los que apenas habían podido disfrutar se interrumpieron."_

- Eeeh… Creo que yo… mejor me voy… porque eeeh… tengo que… - Balbuceaba Ronald, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar rápidamente en dirección al castillo.

- ¡Contesta! – Chilló Mary con un toque de angustia en la voz. La "individua" que había aparecido unos segundos antes, apenas había conseguido decir dos palabras antes de que Mary se levantara y comenzara a ponerse histérica perdida.- ¿Has venido a fastidiar porque no puedes soportar que Harry esté enamorado de mí?

- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron Harry y la joven a la vez.

- ¡Ajá! – Dijo Mary señalando a Ginny con el dedo índice. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y parecía que le iba a empezar a salir espuma por la boca como si fuera un perro rabioso.- ¿Piensas que soy estúpida? ¡He estado observándote Weasley, estás celosa porque Harry no puede resistirse a mis encantos! Y por si fuera poco… - Mary ahora adoptó una curiosa postura, se colocó una mano en la cadera y con la otra se ahuecó el largo y lustroso cabello.- Mi vida es tan desgraciada como la suya, así que se siente identificado conmigo. ¡No tienes posibilidad alguna!

Debido al impactante discurso de aquella supermodelo, Harry y Ginny se quedaron completamente paralizados; el primero tenía toda la pinta de que estaba a punto de darle un "aire", por lo que se inclinó un poco hacia delante y apoyó una mano en el árbol en el que habían estado sentados hace un rato, respirando hondamente y sujetándose el estómago con la otra mano libre. Ginny, por el contrario, miraba con la boca un poco abierta y con ligero gesto de terror a Mary, apenas había sido capaz de mover un músculo y maquinaba a toda prisa para poder responder a aquella acusación. Incapaz aún de pronunciar palabra, miró a Harry en busca de alguna respuesta, que no obtuvo porque estaba demasiado ocupado en agarrarse al tronco del árbol para no caerse.

- Yo… - Titubeó.- …Yo sólo… he venido a saludar. – Mary levantó una ceja, incrédula.

- Pero, ¿Qué haces? Se supone que tú ahora sacas la varita furiosa y me apuntas con ella, dispuesta a hacer tu horripilante y poderoso maleficio de mocomurciélagos. – Mientras decía esto, Mary sacó la varita y la sacudió de forma teatral, como si fuera una espada.

Ginny observaba pasmada cómo Mary daba vueltas sobre sí misma manejando la varita en plan "El señor de los Anillos", cuando por su pequeño e inocente cerebro pasaron las palabras de Mary, haciendo que en su sien apareciera una gorda y palpitante vena de furia. _"¿Has venido a fastidiar porque no puedes soportar que Harry esté enamorado de mi?" "¡Estás celosa porque Harry no puede resistirse a mis encantos!"_

"_¿Perdón?"_ Pensó Ginny._ "¿Desde cuando el capullo cuatro-ojos babea por la barbie ésta? ¡Él me dejó por Voldemort! Y ahora resulta que está completamente "enchochado" con… con… ¿con esto?"_ Ginny miró a Mary y apretó los puños, haciendo que la vena de su sien aumentara peligrosamente y empezara a ponerse roja de furia. Harry, desde su posición, pudo levantar la cabeza para observar a Ginny, que temblaba de pies a cabeza y sacaba su varita para apuntar a Mary que aún daba vueltas sobre sí misma dando sablazos imaginarios.

- ¡¿Tú?! – Chilló Ginny refiriéndose a Harry.- ¿Tú estás "enamorado" de-de-de… de ésta? ¿Y qué hay de tus últimas palabras? ¿"Éstas últimas semanas contigo han sido… como un sueño"? – Ginny puso ahora una vocecilla de burla, muy parecida a la de Peeves, mientras soltaba la frase textual que Harry le dijo cuando la dejó a finales del curso pasado.- ¿"Pero no puedo… no podemos… Ahora tengo cosas que hacer y debo hacerlas solo."? – Apuntaba con la varita a Mary que por fin había dejado de imitar a Darth Vader para escuchar lo que Ginny estaba diciendo, mientras que la mano con la que ésta sujetaba su varita temblaba de rabia.- ¿Es que todo eso era mentira? Te alejas de mi para no ponerme en peligro, pero ahora las cosas que "tenías que hacer solo" las vas a hacer con éste pendón. – Señaló ahora a Mary, que se hizo la ofendida cruzándose de brazos y levantando la cabeza orgullosamente.

Harry estaba completamente asombrado. _"Con lo bipolar que soy, maldita sea y ahora no soy capaz de responder con ninguna de mis personalidades." _Pensaba Harry, apoyado aún en el árbol e inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante. _"Por amor de _

_Merlín, Harry James Potter ¿Quién demonios se supone que te gusta?"_

- Ginny… yo… - Murmuró.

**- **¿"Él intentará llegar hasta mí a través de ti."? ¿"Imagínate el peligro que correrías si siguiéramos juntos."? ¡Por favor! ¿También vas a soltarle el mismo rollo a esa fulana cuando te canses de ella? – Gritó. Había dejado a Harry totalmente blanco. No sabía que Ginny fuera capaz de reprocharle algo como eso si ni siquiera había empezado a salir con Mary.

- ¡¿Fulana?! – Chilló Mary con furia.- ¿Quién es la fulana en éste colegio sino la que en apenas un año ha estado saliendo con más de dos chicos? ¿Eh? – Mary sacó también la varita y apuntó al pecho de Ginny que había adquirido el ya conocido "rojo Weasley" en cara, orejas y cuello.

- ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo, zorra toca-pelotas! – Fue entonces, cuando las palabras de Ginny rebotaron en el cerebro de Mary, ésta empezó a ponerse igual de colorada que la joven pelirroja y de su varita saltaron chispas violetas en todas direcciones. Ginny, advirtiendo el peligro, salió corriendo en dirección al castillo, seguida por un basilisco en celo con una melena color castaño al viento, que recorría velozmente el mismo camino que los pies de la otra.

Harry, por el contrario se quedó parado donde estaba, atónito por la escena que acababa de presenciar. De repente, y cuando su cerebro analizó la cantidad de información que había recibido, a Harry empezó a temblarle dramáticamente el labio inferior y empezó a derramar lágrimas, hipando exageradamente.

- Maldigo el día en el que Rowling dejó que sus fans hicieran con mi vida lo que les diera la gana… - Murmuró, clavando las uñas en la corteza del árbol y dejando cinco profundos surcos en ella.

- ¡Baja ahora mismo de ahí Weasley! ¡Es una orden! – Gritaba la profesora McGonagall.

- ¡Que se vuelva a atrever a llamarme pelirroja de bote, profesora, y la próxima vez le lanzaré un cruciatus! – Ginny Weasley estaba subida en el alféizar de una de las ventanas altas del Gran Comedor, y curiosamente había acabado (no se sabe muy bien cómo) con el pelo teñido completamente de azul.

- ¡Tú me has llamado zorra toca-pelotas! – Gritó Mary amenazando a Ginny con el puño desde abajo. Estaba cubierta por una sustancia bastante desagradable, gelatinosa y de color verde oscuro.

- ¡Señorita Sue, por el amor de Merlín, modere su lenguaje! – Chilló la profesora McGonagall a su lado, completamente histérica.

- ¡Pero es cierto, profesora! – Replicó Mary.

Pero la profesora MacGonagall, ya no la hacía caso. Estaba pendiente de Ginny, que ahora abría la ventana y sacaba el pie derecho fuera, consiguiendo que varias de las chicas que se encontraban observando la escena ahogaran un grito.

Justo en el instante en el que Ginny ya tenía los dos pies en el alféizar exterior de la ventana, sacaba la cabeza y miraba hacia arriba, Harry apareció corriendo por la puerta del Gran Comedor. Había estado parado bajo el árbol varios minutos hasta que divisó una cabellera pelirroja en una de las ventanas altas que daban al Gran Comedor y, temiéndose lo peor, salió corriendo en dirección al castillo.

- ¡Ginny, no lo hagas! – Gritó Harry.- ¡No te preocupes, Mary y yo aún no tenemos nada! – Ginny volvió a meter la cabeza y miró a Harry, un tanto desconcertada.- ¡Pero se bajas, te prometo que seguiremos siendo amigos!

Ginny ahora alzó una ceja, incrédula. _"¿De verdad ese idiota creía que me iba a suicidar?"._

- ¡Deja de decir gilipolleces, Harry, no me voy a tirar por la ventana!

- Ah…

- ¡Mierda! – Murmuró Mary, pero Harry y la profesora McGonagall la escucharon y la miraron con expresión de sorpresa.

Ginny, por su parte, estaba agarrada a los bordes de la ventana, y al parecer tenía intención de pasar al alféizar de al lado. Se dio la vuelta, se agarró bien al muro y comenzó a trepar hacia la derecha apoyando los pies en los salientes que el desordenado mampuesto de la pared del castillo ofrecía, y con un par de ágiles movimientos consiguió salvar la distancia de un alféizar al otro.

- ¿Pero qué demonios hace? – Dijo Justin Finch-Fletchey, que estaba justo detrás de Harry.

- ¡Señorita Weasley, haga el favor de volver dentro! ¡Deje de hacer estupideces! – La profesora McGonagall estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque cardíaco, tenía la mano agarrada al pecho y respiraba agitadamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Ron, seguido de Hermione, había aparecido por fin en la actuación estelar de su hermana pequeña haciendo el cabra delante de todo el colegio. Pero al parecer no se había parado a mirar al mismo lugar que el resto de los alumnos, porque entró al comedor muy tranquilo. No obstante, Hermione sí se dio cuenta segundos después de entrar, porque soltó un grito ahogado y se acercó rápidamente hacia donde estaban Harry, Mary y la profesora McGonagall.

- ¡Ginny! – Gritó Hermione. - ¡No, no lo hagas, seguro que tú y Harry podéis seguir siendo amigos! – Ginny, que estaba parada aún en el alféizar asomó la cabeza por la ventana abierta al escuchar la voz de Hermione.

- ¿Por qué todos tenéis la impresión de que me voy a suicidar? – Preguntó enojada. – Si tanto os interesa, sólo pretendo trepar a mi habitación.

- Ah… - Dijo Hermione, pero lo pensó un momento. La sala común de Gryffindor estaba en una de las torres del castillo a una altura… - Pero… ¡Ginny! ¡La torre Gryffindor está a siete pisos de altura! – Gritó horrorizada.

Sin embargo, Ginny ya no le hacía caso, había conjurado una cuerda mágica, la había enganchado en la ventana de su habitación del séptimo piso, se la había atado a la cintura y había empezado a trepar por el muro en dirección a la torre.

Lamentable espectáculo. Viendo la expresión de la profesora McGonagall, era comprensible que Ginny quisiera ir a su habitación por un lugar más "seguro". Y digo seguro, porque si se le ocurriera bajar e ir a la torre de Gryffindor caminando, su directora de casa la habría castigado limpiando trofeos de por vida. Bashin, bashin y más bashin. De ahí al título. Pero aquí no termina la cosa, Ginny se vengará de Mary (aún no sabemos cómo), y será la reacción de Harry, Ron y Hermione la que hará que Ginny quede total y absolutamente excluida de la lista de amistades de Harry y Hermione, y divorciada de ser la hermana de Ronald. ¿La venganza? Pues aquí la dejo.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny abre la puerta! – Gritaba Hermione, golpeando insistentemente la madera de la puerta con el puño.- ¡Ginny Weasley, abre la puñetera puerta!

¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!

- ¡Ginny! – Hermione estaba empezando a desesperarse, a lo mejor la pelirroja sí se había suicidado. Histérica por esa idea, volvió a golpear la puerta, ésta vez con la palma de la mano, porque le habían empezado a doler los nudillos. Llevaba por lo menos diez minutos llamando a la puerta.

¡Paf! ¡Paf! ¡Paf! ¡Paf! ¡Paf! ¡Paf! ¡Paf! ¡Paf! ¡Paf! ¡Paf!

La puerta se abrió de repente pillando a Hermione desprevenida, por lo que Ginny consiguió llevarse una buena bofetada en la cara, "con toda la mano abierta" como se suele decir.

- ¡Deja de dar golpes, amargada rata de biblioteca! – Chilló Ginny, con el rostro del mismo color que su pelo. Hermione la miraba con expresión asustada, y antes de que pudiera pronunciar un "lo siento" proveniente de su garganta, la joven Weasley volvió a cerrar con un portazo en las narices de la morena.

Lentamente, Hermione se giró y observó a Lavender y a Parvati, que estaban detrás suyo, esperando noticias sobre la descabellada actuación de Ginny.

- Creo que está bien… - Susurró Hermione.

- Pues yo creo que está loca. – Dijo Lavender, negando con la cabeza.

- Chiflada. – La secundó Parvati.

- ¡No está chiflada! – Una voz masculina se oyó proveniente del final de las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de las chicas. Harry y Ron estaban abajo, esperando a que Hermione, Lavender y Parvati sacaran a Ginny de su habitación.

- Y tú tampoco, ¿verdad Harry? – Dijo Ron en tono de burla. ¿A qué demonios viene eso?.

- Los… los polos opuestos se atraen. – Balbuceó Harry. Al parecer no había interpretado el sarcasmo de su amigo.

- Pero, ¿a ti no te gustaba Mary? – Harry se quedó blanco.

- ¡¿Y yo qué demonios sé quién me gusta?! ¡La autora me está volviendo loco! - Chilló Harry, llevándose las dos manos a la cabeza y sacudiéndola.

La verdad, eso es lo que pretendo…

_n/a: Siento llevar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero ahora mismo estoy de exámenes y apenas me pongo en el ordenador a escribir (sí, para hacer resúmenes de Historia ¬¬U). Así que aviso de antemano que seguramente tardaré en subir el próximo capítulo. Gracias a __**Nadesiko**__ e __**Iza**__ por los comentarios, me alegra que os guste el fic._


	4. Jugar al quidditch tiene consecuencias

Fase 3

Aviso: Éste capítulo no tiene tantos Spoilers (más bien se dejan entrever), del sexto libro con respecto al capitán de Gryffindor y jugadores que lo componen. También hay tacos (palabrotas, como queráis llamarlo) y referencias sexuales.

Agradezco un millón de veces a **Chili Willy **por betearme, queda como "sorpresa" el final del capítulo que aún no ha leído (je, je, je), y también a la **lectora anónima** que me dejó ese pseudo-flame diciéndome que no era un fic. Al menos sé que para gustos hay colores 

Fase 3.2: Jugar al Quidditch tiene sus consecuencias

Ginny Weasley pasó una semana entera encerrada en su habitación sin querer salir, más por temor a que la castigaran. Sus compañeras de cuarto no tuvieron más remedio que dormir en una habitación adicional que había en la misma torre de Gryffindor, y la profesora McGonagall pasaba sus ratos libres y las horas de las comidas sentada al otro lado de la puerta intentando negociar con Ginny.

Harry, desesperado y preocupado por la menor de los Weasley, pasó siete días y seis noches al final de la escalera que daba a las habitaciones de las chicas. Montó allí una especie de mini-cámping, con un saco de dormir, un lumi-gaz y una baraja de cartas, y cuando alguna chica quería subir a su habitación, Harry tenía que desmontar el "tenderete" una y otra vez.

Por el resto del castillo, sin embargo, la noticia de que Ginny Weasley montó el número "Spiderman" en el Gran Comedor fue rulando de boca en boca, de manera que la información cambiaba considerablemente de emisor a receptor a medida que chisme se extendía:

- ¿Viste lo que ocurrió en el Gran Comedor? Ginny Weasley se peleó con Mary y Harry porque estaban saliendo juntos y subió trepando a su habitación desde la ventana.

- ¿Has oído? Ginny discutió con Harry y se subió a la ventana del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Intentó suicidarse?

- No lo sé.

- Seguro que sí.

El rumor acabó en un melodrama alucinante, en el que se incluían caballos blancos, dragones, espadas y flechas ardientes… bah. El caso es que la historia llegó a oídos de Harry de forma muy cambiada, en la que Ginny resultaba ser una animaga que se convertía en un terrorífico Colacuerno Húngaro, e intentaba separar a los profundos amantes Harry y Mary, que sucumbían ante las torturas de la pelirroja, pero como ésta no podía hacer que Harry volviese a quererla, se subió a la ventana más alta del castillo y desde ahí se tiró, estampándose contra el suelo. Sobrevivió, pero como quedó muy deformada, no ha salido de su habitación para no crearse un complejo, la pobre, y como lleva tanto tiempo encerrada, se ha vuelto más loca de lo que estaba.

Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil se conformaron con hacer varios reportajes en un nuevo periódico del colegio llamado "Hogwarts Diaries" pero estaban deseando plagiar el programa de Oprah para sacarse un pastizal con ese cuento chino. Más tarde ya vendrían las revistas del corazón y los programas a nivel internacional, tiempo al tiempo.

Resultó extraño que, durante aquella semana de lo que muchos llamaron "Reclusión Weasley", Mary desapareciera completamente del mapa. Alivio para unos, impotencia para otros.

La desesperación de la profesora McGonagall alcanzó un punto considerablemente alarmante, desesperación por querer sacar a Ginny de la habitación, y desesperación que acabó convirtiéndose en ira. Y la ira llevó a la subdirectora a amenazar a la joven con destituirla del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor si no salía de allí inmediatamente.

- ¡Señorita Weasley! ¡O sale usted de ahí de una puñetera vez, o la sacaré inmediatamente del equipo de quidditch, y será sustituida por Parvati Patil, se lo advierto! – Cabe mencionar que el aspecto de la profesora empeoró lo suficiente como para que Dumbledore le diera unos días libres y le regalara unos cupones para un SPA gratis. "Viejo chiflado" fue la respuesta textual de la jefa de la casa de los leones.

- ¡¿Parvati Patil?! ¡Está usted loca! ¡Como una maldita cabra!

- ¡Te voy a dar yo a ti loca, pecosa de mierda! – Cualquiera diría que Ginny tenía razón en ese momento.

Minerva, que estaba sentada en el suelo junto a la puerta como todos los días, se levantó furiosa, sacó la varita y apuntó a la puerta.

- _¡Expelliarmus!_ – El hechizo chocó contra la puerta y la tiró abajo con un sonoro ¡PUM! que alarmó a los estudiantes que estaban en la sala común. La profesora McGonagall entró a la habitación hecha un basilisco y haciendo aspavientos con las manos para disipar el polvo. Nadie. No había nadie en la habitación. Entró en el baño y tampoco.

- ¡¡La madre que la parió!! – Chilló (está de más añadir que todo el castillo oyó la frasecita en cuestión).

- ¿Y no podía haber tirado la puerta abajo antes profesora? Nos habríamos ahorrado todo este despelote. – Dijo una alumna de cuarto que pasaba por allí.

La profesora McGonagall salió furiosa de la habitación y bajó al Gran Comedor para avisar a Dumbledore. Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione vieron a la profesora de Transformaciones bajar apresuradamente y con el pelo lleno de polvo, se temieron lo peor.

- ¿Sobraría añadir que el cromosoma XX de los Weasley provoca alteraciones graves en el cerebro? – Comentó Ron, como quien habla del tiempo que va a hacer mañana.

Cuando el trío de oro llegó al vestíbulo, se encontraron a Mary atravesando las puertas que daban a los terrenos cubierta con una capa negra y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cruzando su bonita y sonrojada faz.

- ¿Dónde demonios has estado toda la semana? – Preguntó Harry. Parecía que la histeria se había disipado un poco en él, pero de vez en cuando aún tenía algún que otro ataque y un par de ocasiones se había puesto a convulsionar. Ron incluso había dicho que parecía la niña del Exorcista en versión masculina y con gafas.

- Ah, Harry, querido. – Dijo Mary, bajándose la capucha de la capa y cogiendo a Harry del moflete, como si fuera su abuela.- Procura no entrometerte en asuntos de personas mayores, corazón. – Soltó el carrillo de Harry y entró en el Gran Comedor con un galante paso y la cabeza en alto.

Los cuatro jóvenes caminaron a lo largo del Gran Comedor, y cuando llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor pudieron distinguir una cabellera violeta entre las rubias y castañas del resto de los estudiantes.

- Pero ¿qué? – Balbuceó Hermione. Caminó a lo largo de la mesa hasta que alcanzó la violácea melena, seguida por Harry, Ron y Mary.

- ¡Ginny! – La aludida se giró y sonrió a Hermione.

- ¡Buenas tardes, compañeros! – Nótese el sarcasmo que impregnaba aquella frase.

- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cuándo has salido de la habitación? – Preguntó Harry, sentándose al lado suyo. Mary, Ron y Hermione se sentaron enfrente de Ginny.

- No podía pasar más de una semana ahí matándome de hambre. – Dijo, devorando un considerable trozo de bistec.

Después de que tomara un buen trago de zumo de calabaza (porque la pobre no tenía la boca tan grande), empezó a contar qué había pasado. Sorprendentemente, Mary no había dicho nada, pero cuando terminó de relatar la soporífera historia (al menos, para Ron así fue), lo mejor venía ahora.

- ¿Acaso te querías hacer la interesante, Weasley? ¿Además de interpretar un intento fallido de ser una fenómeno del _Cirque du Soleil_?- Comentó Mary con su "cámara lenta, melena al viento", dejando casi sin un ojo a un par de alumnos de segundo que estaban a su lado.

- Me suda un huevo lo que pienses, Sue. Vuelve a abrir tu perfecta bocaza y te aseguro que tu siguiente visita no será al Bosque Prohibido, sino a un dentista muggle con espasmos musculares. – Rugió Ginny, mientras pinchaba ferozmente otro trozo de carne.

- ¿Cómo demonios sabes tú dónde he estado ésta semana, rata pelirroja? – Harry, Ron y Hermione observaban a las dos chicas como si aquello fuera un partido de tenis.

- ¿Acaso crees que me chupo el dedo? ¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo una semana entera yo sola en una habitación?

- ¿Jugar con tu conejito? – Preguntó Mary, incrédula. Ginny levantó una ceja.

- Tú eres gilipollas, ¿verdad? – Mary borró su sonrisa al instante.- El domingo miré por la ventana de la habitación y te vi. ¿Qué se supone que estuviste haciendo allí? ¿Jugar con tu conejito? O tal vez con algo un poco más grande, ¿Un thestral quizás?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, Weasley. – Dijo Mary, llevándose elegantemente un vaso de zumo de calabaza a los labios.

- A propósito Ginny… ¿por qué tienes el pelo violeta? ¿No fue Mary quién te lo tiñó de azul? – Se atrevió a preguntar Hermione.

- Sí, pero me molaba eso de cambiar de color, así que me lo teñí de violeta. Lo parte, ¿verdad? – Preguntó, cogiéndose un mechón.

- Oye, monada, se supone que soy yo la que tendría que llevar el pelo de un color que llame la atención. Si pretendías imitar a Shakira, te ha salido el tiro por la culata. – Escupió Mary, dándose aires y tomando otro largo sorbo al vaso de zumo.

- Si te da envidia, te jodes. – Soltó Ginny, mientras se metía en la boca el último trozo de filete y se lo tragaba.- A propósito, te estás bebiendo mi zumo de calabaza. – Dijo, mientras se levantaba. Mary, aún con el líquido en la boca, observo el vaso y al segundo siguiente escupió todo el zumo que tenía en la boca, acertando en la cara de Harry.

- Qué asco… - Murmuró el chico, mientras cogía una servilleta y se limpiaba.

Sábado, 9:15 a.m. Día del partido: Gryffindor vs Slytherin (típico tópico)

Lugar: Vestuario Gryffindor

- ¿Qué se supone que haces Sue? – Dijo Ginny, un tanto alterada. Mary había cogido su maletín made in "Señorita Pepis" y se había puesto a pintarrajearse cual puerta.

- ¿Tienes algún problema, Weasley?

- Eeeh… - Fingió pensar. – Veamos, que ¿vamos a jugar un partido de quidditch? ¡Esto no es un maldito pase de modelos!

- Una auténtica Sue tiene que estar divina en todo momento. ¿Qué pensabas? Las autoras lo omiten, pero siempre vamos maquilladas y por eso somos perfectas. – Dijo mientras metía la barra de labios en el maletín y lo cerraba.

- Ah, no me lo digas. También tienes hecha la depilación láser. – Los chicos del equipo pusieron la antena a la conversación disimuladamente.

- Integral.

- ¿Integral?

- Por supuesto. – Levantó la barbilla como dándose importancia y Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

Ron, sin embargo, se acababa de fijar en la escoba de Mary, y se había quedado totalmente boquiabierto. Una bonita pieza de madera de sauce proveniente de los lagos mágicos de Suescolandia, estaba barnizada a la perfección y cada una de sus ramas parecían haber sido cortadas por ángeles: todas iguales, limpias y totalmente rectas.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! – Gritó Ronald, observando la maravilla.- ¡Tienes una _Sauron 3000_! ¡Es la mejor escoba que se ha inventado nunca! – Mary, orgullosa, levantó la cabeza. Había estado esperando ese comentario desde que sacó la escoba de su magnífica funda de ciertopelo… ejem terciopelo, con sus iniciales grabadas en hilo de oro: _M.A.G.A.W.A.S_

- ¿"Magawas"? – Preguntó Ron, al fijarse que las iniciales también estaban grabadas en oro blanco en el mango de la escoba.

- Sí, son las iniciales de mi nombre completo: Marie Ariadna Garauspicia Antártica Wilbourne de la Aspirina Sue. – Cogió aire.- Todo en ésta preciosidad está hecho a mano, desde la tala del árbol, hasta la grabación en oro blanco de las iniciales, por los hijos de los elfos domésticos de los bosques secretos de China.

- ¿No te da vergüenza, Sue? Maltratar a unos pobres e inocentes elfitos domésticos, haciéndoles grabar tu interminable nombre en una escoba. – Dijo Ginny, en tono teatral.- A Hermione no va a gustarle nada. Pero ¡Espera! Puedo encontrar palabras que rimen con tus iniciales.

- ¿Magawas? – Preguntó incrédula Demelza Robbins.

- Fraguas. – Dijo Ritchie Coote.

- Paraguas. – Aportó Jimmy Peakes, el otro bateador.

- ¡Enaguas! – Gritó Harry. Todos le miraron y éste se sonrojó un poco.

- A mí me recuerda a "mogambos" – Dijo Ron llevándose un dedo a la barbilla, pensativo.

- ¡Basta ya, ostia! – Chilló Mary. Tenía a Ron al lado, así que no se cortó un pelo en soltarle una sonora colleja.- ¡¿Alguna objeción más sobre mi nombre?! – Todos negaron con la cabeza.- Bien, entonces salgamos al campo de una puñetera vez.

Dicho y hecho. Cuando los jugadores saltaron al campo fueron recibidos con vítores y aplausos, exceptuando los silbidos y abucheos provenientes de las lenguas de los Slytherins. Sorprendentemente, el equipo de Slytherin ya estaba colocado en el campo, y al parecer habían estado esperando a sus contrincantes junto a la señora Hooch.

- ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo ahí dentro, señor Potter? – Preguntó la señora Hooch cuando el equipo llegó junto a ella.- ¡Han tardado diez minutos más en salir!

- Lo lamento señora Hooch. – Se disculpó Harry.

- Disculpe señora Hooch, pero ha sido culpa de Sue, que se estaba maquillando. – Saltó Ginny.

- ¡Viva la sinceridad! – La animó Demelza, dándole a Ginny una palmadita en el hombro. Pero la pelirroja sintió otro golpe más en el hombro, y pensando que había sido Demelza, la pegó en el brazo como se dice, con toda la mano abierta, produciendo un ¡Plaf!

- ¡Ha sido Sue, payasa! – Chilló Demelza, frotándose el brazo. Ginny se giró para darle el mismo golpe a Mary, pero ésta ya había subido a su escoba y estaba a un par de metros encima suyo, quedando ella, Demelza y Harry en tierra.

- ¿A qué espera, Potter? ¡Suba ahora mismo a su escoba! – La señora Hooch se llevó el silbato a los labios y pitó, soltando a su vez a las cuatro pelotas mágicas.

- ¡Comienza el partido! – Se escuchó una voz femenina que les resultó bastante familiar y que, al parecer, era la comentarista. El partido comenzó con el ya habitual revuelo de capas, escobas y pelotas, de acá para allá, volando de un lado a otro a una velocidad extrema.

El quidditch era, simple y llanamente "cuestión de pelotas", tanto en un sentido como en el otro; una especie de mezcla entre fútbol, baloncesto y baseball. Cabe declarar que el quidditch sólo se parece a estos deportes relativamente, dado que las dificultades son aún mayores y el peligro de sufrir un accidente es superior al de la operación salida los días de Semana Santa o los puentes.

Sin embargo, este partido fue particularmente distinto, y en el gran foco de la situación, dentro de aquel gran agujero de chulería y prepotencia se encontraba nuestro ombligo del mundo: Mary. El hecho de que Sue llevara quince minutos de partido dando vueltas por el centro del campo (cámara lenta, melena al viento), no favorecía en absoluto la situación de Gryffindor, que perdía por ciento cuarenta puntos a veinte.

- ¡Sue! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! ¡Deja de pavonearte en tu escoba y céntrate en el arco! ¡¿Acaso quieres que perdamos?! – Gritaba McGonagall desde el palco de los profesores.

- No se le ocurra discrepar, profesora, sólo es una táctica de distracción. – Discutió Mary, agitando una mano, como dándose aires de sabihonda-que-sabe-más-de-quidditch-que-el-capitán (cámara lenta, melena al viento).

- ¡Te voy a dar yo a ti táctica de distracción, tonta del culo! – Chilló McGonagall levantándose de su asiento e intentando saltar la valla del palco.- ¡Para ya de hacer el subnormal y vuelve a tu puesto de cazadora!

En medio de este gran despelote que se suponía que era "quidditch", Ginny se cabreó (mucho, bastante) y empezó a perseguir "disimuladamente" a Mary a lo largo del campo. ¿Jugamos a las matemáticas?:

Laaaaargo y lustroso pelo + cuerpazo de impresión Anuncio de L'Oreal

Anuncio de L'Oreal + deportistas más salidos que la pata de una silla ceguera de los jugadores causada por una melena exageradamente brillante. "Porque tú lo vales" (cámara lenta, melena al viento).

- ¡Joder, Señorita Sue, bájese ahora mismo de su escoba y retírese del campo!- Finalmente se hizo de notar la señora Hooch.

- ¡Vallase a la mierda, soy la cazadora principal y no bajaré hasta hacer ganar al equipo! – Salió disparada en dirección a Draco Malfoy, que iba prácticamente a su bola, y no se había enterado de la misa a la media.

Sin embargo, a cierta pelirroja teñida de violeta se le crisparon los nervios, mientras seguía con una furiosa mirada cómo Sue perseguía Draco, hasta que sobre su cabeza se encendió una pequeña y malvada bombillita. Sonrió maliciosamente y salió escopetada en dirección al joven Jimmy Peakes, que estaba vigilando a Harry para evitar que al cuatro-ojos se le partiera la cabeza por la mitad. Frenó bruscamente, le arrancó el bate a Jimmy y voló hasta ponerse a tiro.

- Tres, dos, uno… - Agitó el bate y golpeó una bludger que se dirigía a ella con todas sus fuerzas, y sólo tuvo que esperar unos segundos para oír un golpe. EL golpe.

¡PLAF!

"One mariposita fly que te fly in the garden and de repente ¡paf! ostión in the flower."

Pues aquí pasó lo mismo, la bludger golpeó con la fuerza de una bestia en la cara de Mary (la mariposita, cámara lenta, melena al viento), provocando ese particular -pero dulce, al menos para oídos de Ginny- sonido que indicaba que su hermosa y redondita nariz había quebrado. Cuando la bludger se alejó, quedó a la vista la enrojecida y ahora aplastada cara de Sue, ante todos los alumnos que presenciaban el partido, y que habían quedado paralizados.

Sin embargo, Mary no reaccionó. Se quedó ahí, suspendida en el aire durante varios minutos, completamente aturullada y con cara de póker; empezó a temblarle ligeramente el labio inferior y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, lágrimas de dolor, impotencia y vergüenza, porque todo el estadio se había quedado mirándola en silencio.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! – Comenzó a llorar, pero todos, incluidos profesores seguían callados, esperando a que alguien dijera o hiciese algo. Era una de esas situaciones en que todos pensaban "ya saldrá alguien a ayudar", así que nadie hizo nada, y Mary siguió allí veinte minutos más, llorando desconsolada.

El partido quedó como nulo, y Mary pasó la semana siguiente en la enfermería. Aunque la señora Pomfrey la había curado la nariz, no quería salir de allí porque decía que "qué iban a hacer los alumnos de Hogwarts sin su belleza, que tenía la cara destrozada". La señora Pomfrey no se cortó un pelo al contestarle que Hogwarts había pasado cientos de años sin su belleza y les había ido de puta madre, excluyendo los pequeños incidentes provocados por el-que-tú-ya-sabes-que-es-un-tocapelotas, y la apertura de la Cámara Secreta cinco años atrás.

Ginny, por el contrario, había pasado la mejor semana de su vida sin su archienemiga, además de triunfar entre el sector masculino por su nuevo y original "look cabelludo". Hasta Pansy Parkinson que, por pelusilla, se había teñido el pelo de color fucsia, con la intención de implantar la nueva moda de "colores no ofrecidos por la naturaleza".

La tranquilidad Weasley se disipó cual niebla después de una noche de terror cuando Mary salió completamente recuperada de la enfermería. Apenas un día después de que la dieran el alta, ya deambulaba por los pasillos repartiendo y pegando en las paredes panfletos (recalco que a Filch no le hizo mucha gracia), y en cuestión de minutos prácticamente todo Hogwarts había leído el dichoso papelito. Para Ginny resultó demasiado extraño que, después de estar una semana en el puesto de _reina del mambo_, los alumnos la señalaran con el dedo riéndose y cuchicheando, e incluso la llegaron a preguntar "Oye niña, ¿te has perdido? ¿Quieres que te lleve con tu amo?".

- ¿Quieres tú que te suelte un guantazo, capullo? – Rugió Ginny, espantando al chico.

Una niña pequeña de primero se acercó tímidamente a Ginny y le ofreció uno de los papeles. Cuando Ginny lo cogió, la niña salió corriendo, agitando sus rubias coletitas y desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos por la esquina más próxima. Una enorme vena apareció en el cuello de la pelirroja cuando observó el dichoso papelito que, acompañado de una foto suya decía:

_Se busca perra calentorra, propiedad de Harry Potter, que responde a nombre de Ginny Weasley o también de "zorra mal parida"._

_Se ofrece recompensa de cien galeones a quien la encuentre, pero cuidado porque muerde y es transmisora de la rabia y enfermedades de transmisión sexual, así que cuidado con las piernas._

_Avisad a_ _Marie Ariadna Garauspicia Antártica Wilbourne de la Aspirina Sue si la encontráis._

_Gracias._

Cámara lenta, melena al viento.

n/a: ¡Sorry, sorry, sorry! Lo siento muchísimo, he tardado un montón en publicar, es que he estado de exámenes y entre eso y el bloqueo me he pasado mucho tiempo reescribiendo éste capítulo. Sí, el extenso apellido de Mary es el mismo que coloqué en el foro (tema llamado "las Mary Sues que somos", para pasar el tiempo XD), y lo he colocado de manera que las siglas formaran una palabra: magawas.

Espero que os haya gustado y espero no tardar tanto en el próximo capítulo. Besos.


	5. Fase 4: La Venus de Milo

Fase 4: Campanas de boda

**Fase 4: La Venus de Milo**

- He dicho que no, Ronald.

- ¿Por qué no? Vamos Hermione, sabes que no pude resistirme al efecto soporífero de esa clase. ¿Quién iba a pensar que lo que dio de apuntes aquel día iba a ser importante para el examen? – Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala común, enfrente de la chimenea. Hermione tenía un pesado volumen en su regazo, y llevaba más de diez minutos intentando leer la misma línea, a causa de que su fiel y queridísimo amigo Ron estaba intentando gorronearle los apuntes de Historia de la Magia. Otra vez.

- ¿A lo mejor porque lo dijo al principio de la clase? Incluso Harry ha logrado tomar algo de apuntes. – Señaló a Harry, que estaba sentado en una de las mesas pasando apuntes a limpio.- ¿Por qué no se los pides a él?

Ron jugueteó con los cordones de su sudadera y miró hacia abajo murmurando algo así de que no entendía su letra. Hermione resopló fuertemente y bajó la vista al libro para seguir con su lectura. O al menos eso intentó, hasta que Ron acercó su cara a la de Hermione y quedaron a tres dedos de distancia.

- Por fa... – Suplicó, sonriendo inocentemente. Hermione, ligeramente colorada se echó todo lo que pudo hacia atrás, pero Ron siguió acercándose. Podía verle hasta los poros de la piel.

- No. – Dijo rotundamente y puso una mano en la cara de Ron para apartarla.- Esta vez tendrás que apañártelas tú solo. – Volvió de nuevo la mirada al párrafo que estaba intentando leer, pero una mano cogió el libro y volvió a cortar la lectura de Hermione.

- Vamos, Hermione, sé que en el fondo me los quieres dejar, pero te estás haciendo la dura. – Ron se levantó y escondió el libro tras la espalda.

- Devuélvemelo, Ron. – Dijo Hermione, tendiéndole la mano.

- Si me das tus apuntes, te devuelvo el libro.

- Eso es un chantaje, los apuntes y el libro son míos, no tienes derecho a que te dé algo mío a cambio de otra cosa que también es mía. – Hermione se levantó, empezaba a alterarse y estaba a punto de pegar a Ron como no le devolviera pronto el libro.

- Muy bien, si lo quieres entonces, cógelo. – Levantó la mano en la que tenía el libro, dejándolo prácticamente en un punto inalcanzable para Hermione.

- Ron, déjalo ya, pareces un niño pequeño. Devuélveme el libro.

- No, cógelo. – Hermione se estiró e intentó cogerlo, pero Ron era demasiado alto. Forcejeó un par de minutos con él, persiguiéndolo y tirándole del brazo para coger el dichoso libro, pero al cabo de un rato se cansó y se apoyó en la pared.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? ¿Ya no quieres el libro? – Sonrió burlonamente, y eso le hizo hervir la sangre a Hermione.- Te lo pondré más fácil. Dame un beso y te lo doy, ni si quiera te pediré los apuntes.

Eso ya fue el colmo. Al contrario de lo que Hermione pensaba, Ron estaba de cachondeo, jamás le pediría algo así a su mejor amiga, y seguía con la misma sonrisa burlona, pensando que seguramente Hermione no se atrevería a hacer eso por un simple libro. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de Ron, Hermione sonrió seductoramente, de una forma que nadie había visto nunca, como una mezcla entre pasión y malicia. Comenzó a caminar hacia Ron, que se quedó totalmente paralizado.

"_Lo va a hacer, lo va a hacer…"_ Pensaba. No sabía si ponerse pálido o rojo Weasley.

Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Hermione cambió radicalmente su expresión a una de enfado trolífico y estampó su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de Ron, dejando cuatro grandes y largas marcas de dedos totalmente rojas. Ron soltó el libro por la impresión, y Hermione aprovechó a cogerlo rápidamente y subir a las habitaciones de las chicas hecha un completo basilisco.

Harry, que había estado observando la escena por el rabillo del ojo, miró a Ron un tanto divertido, pensando que su amigo se lo había buscado.

- Ah, Ron, no deberías ser tan descarado con las mujeres. – Dijo burlonamente.- ¿Quieres que te traiga hielo? – Ron, pasmado, asintió con la cabeza.

- Con Martini, Whisky o cualquier bebida alcohólica, por favor.

- Hombres. – Dijo Mary.- Cómo se nota que en éste colegio no sabéis manejar ésta asignatura. - Cuando Hermione entró hecha una furia a su habitación le contó lo ocurrido a Mary, que chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y qué se supone que tendría que hacer la próxima vez? ¿Darle lo que quiere? – Exclamó furiosa.

- No, no. – Movió negativamente la cabeza.- Lo hiciste está bien, se lo merece. Es más, la próxima vez que te toque las narices, vuelve a pegarle.

- ¿No es eso abusar un poco?

- ¡Qué va, qué va! – Dijo, haciendo aspavientos con la mano derecha.- Aunque tratándose de Ronald, mañana por la mañana estará comiendo de tu mano y vendrá a pedirte disculpas.

"_¿Comiendo de mi mano? Ni que fuera un perrillo faldero"_

- De todas formas Hermione, ¿acaso nunca te diste cuenta de esa chispa especial que hay entre vosotros? – Comentó Mary, guiñándole un ojo a Hermione.

- ¿Chispa? La única chipa que he visto hasta ahora, ha sido la que ha saltado cuando le di la bofetada. – Hermione se dirigió a su baúl y empezó a buscar su pijama.

- Aaah, Hermione, Hermione, qué ingenua eres. – Se acercó a ella y la despeinó, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- ¿A qué viene eso?

- Siendo muggle y parece mentira que no hayas oído el refrán: "_Los que se pelean, se desean"_

- Sí que lo he oído. – Hermione había metido tanto la mano en el baúl que casi tenía medio cuerpo dentro.

- ¿Y no te hace pensar nada? – Hermione sacó la cabeza del baúl con el pantalón del pijama y la miró incrédula.

- Pues la verdad, no.

- Ésta chica es tonta… - Murmuró Mary, de manera que Hermione no pudiera oírlo.

- ¿Dices algo?

- Que es de poca monta. – Hermione levantó una ceja.- La casa que se ha comprado una conocida mía, es un antro horrible, apenas tiene ciento cincuenta metros cuadrados. – Sacudió la mano otra vez, como quitándole importancia.

"_Casi nada, y pensar que yo vivo en un piso de sesenta metros cuadrados y es de los más grandes del bloque…" _Pensó Hermione, mientras tiraba de la camiseta de su pijama para sacarlo del baúl.

- ¿Qué se supone que es eso? – Dijo Mary, señalando el "trapo" que Hermione sujetaba en la mano derecha.

- Mi pijama, ¿por qué?

- Es espantoso. Casi puedo ver la etiqueta _"Made in: Año de la polca"_.- Hermione lo miró. Era un pijama de color rosa, con los pantalones llenos de letras de color chillón, y la camiseta estaba llena de pelotillas.

- ¿Qué importancia tiene? Es un pijama, se supone que es ropa para dormir, no para un pase de modelos. – Se comenzó a desvestir para ponérselo. Mary chasqueó la lengua.

- ¿El día que te cases vas a seguir llevándolo? No quiero imaginarme cómo reaccionará R… el tío cuando vea esa aberración.

- Me quedará demasiado pequeño para entonces.- La voz de Hermione se oyó un poco amortiguada, ya que estaba luchando por sacar la cabeza por el cuello de la camiseta.- Por ahora aún me vale, así que no le veo sentido a comprarme otro.

- Ya, pues yo lo veo bastante urgente. – Observó a Hermione luchar contra su pijama durante unos minutos, hasta que consiguió sacar la cabeza y Mary pudo comprobar lo "bien" que le quedaba su pijama. Se apoyó en una pared cercana y empezó a respirar hondo exageradamente, como si le estuviera dando un ataque de asma.

- ¿Qué demonios haces? – Preguntó Hermione extrañada.

- Creo que me va a dar un aire. – Señaló al pijama de Hermione, como si fuera el mismísimo abogado de Satanás.- ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! Para mí que quedarías mucho más sexy si durmieras con un saco de artillera.

- Basta ya, Mary ¡sólo es un pijama!

- ¡Un pijama no es sólo un pijama! ¡Una mujer tiene que ser glamurosa en todo momento, incluso cuando duerme! – Hermione miraba a Mary con una expresión extraña, como si estuviera tomando a su compañera cual loca escapada de un centro psicológico.- En la próxima escapada a Hosmeade haré una reconstrucción de tu armario. – Miró al techo y puso los brazos en jarras, como si aquello fuera una misión propia de un superhéroe.

Sábado en pleno Diciembre. Diez y veintiéis de la mañana.

Lugar de encuentro: Vestíbulo de Hogwarts.

Misión: Divinizar a Hermione Jane Granger.

Dificultad: máxima.

- ¡Aaah, éstos son los días que a mí me gustan! – Decía Mary. Caminaba rápidamente por el sendero llevando a Hermione de la mano unos pasos por delante de Luna Lovegood, la cual (y no se sabe bien porqué), había decidido acompañar a las chicas.

- Por el amor de Merlín, Mary, ya tengo un armario bastante completito. – Comentó cansinamente Hermione, que se dejaba arrastrar con la más absoluta desgana.

- Completito para alguien como Pomona Sprout, Hermione. Tu armario necesita un apaño urgente, créeme. – Hermione resopló y siguió caminando.

Salieron de los terrenos de Hogwarts pasando entre los cerdos alados de piedra y siguieron caminando en dirección a Hosmeade, hundiendo los pies en la nieve virgen que había caído la noche anterior. Cuando llegaron a Hosmeade, Mary soltó a Hermione y comenzó a hurgar en su bolso, en el cual tuvo metida la mano varios minutos; empezó a sacar cosas y cosas: una lámpara, un espejo, una planta, un ordenador portátil… Luna se inclinó para mirar por debajo del bolso, pero no había nada.

- ¿Ese bolso es de Mary Poppins? – Dijo Luna con aire tranquilo mientras Mary sacaba un paraguas que tenía un pájaro en el mango.

- Sí, cuando murió me lo dejó de ajuar, digamos.

- ¿De qué conoces tú a Mary Poppins? – Preguntó Hermione extrañada.

- Ah, era la dueña del orfanato en el que me crié. – Levantó la vista del bolso y miró al cielo con expresión nostálgica.

- ¿Cómo murió? – Interrogó Luna.

- La atropelló un avión. Le está bien empleado a esa bruja por no volar en escoba. – Metió casi la cabeza en el bolso.- ¡Ajá! – Exclamó, y sacó lo que parecía un mapa.- He aquí el mejor mapa del mundo sólo para mujeres, gays o metro sexuales amantes de las compras: ¡El mapa mundial de las tiendas!

- Hermione y Luna rodearon a Mary y observaron el mapa, que mostraba completamente a Hosmeade y marcaba con un punto rosa chillón todas y cada una de las tiendas de ropa, complementos, maquillaje y peluquerías del pueblo.

- Vaya… -Murmuró Hermione, sorprendida.- Pero, ¿no has dicho que era mundial?

- Y lo es, sólo tienes que decirle el lugar en el que quieres comprar. Veamos… - Pasó un dedo por el mapa.- Estamos aquí, y nuestra primera parada va a ser ésta. – Señaló un punto rosa cerca de donde ellas estaban en el que ponía "Perfumería, droguería".- ¡Vamos allá, chicas! ¡Nos espera un día muy largo!

Pararon en todas y cada una de las tiendas marcadas en rosa del mapa, y no salieron de ninguna sin hacer su compra: perfumes, bolsos, cinturones, joyas y todo tipo de maquillaje. Llevaban tantas bolsas que a Hermione se le había cortado la circulación en ambos brazos, y se les estaban empezando a dormir. Sin embargo, aún les quedaba lo más gordo, lo cual Mary había decidido dejarlo para el final porque decía que "así no tenían que cargar con ello todo el día".

Llegaron a una tienda de ropa bastante grande en proporción al pueblo en el que se encontraban, el escaparate mostraba una variedad de vestidos "yanquilandia" que parecían sacados de una boda de película.

Entraron y un aroma floral de incienso llenó las pituitarias de las tres jóvenes, que se acercaron al mostrador y esperaron a que llegara la dueña de la tienda. Madame Rouseoix apareció por una cortina que daba a la trastienda, y al ver a Mary soltó un gritito y rodeó precipitadamente el mostrador para lanzarse hacia la joven y abrazarla estrechamente.

- ¡Oh, cariño, cuánto tiempo sin verte! – Soltó a Mary, que sonreía abiertamente.- Llegas justo a tiempo, porque tengo una colección VIP reservada únicamente para ti. – Hermione miró a su alrededor y observó la tienda. La ropa era como la de cualquier tienda muggle, tanto moderna como elegante, y de varios estilos diferentes, pero allí no había nada que pudiera considerarse VIP, por lo que resopló levantando un mechón de su flequillo.

- ¿Podemos dejar las bolsas dentro?

- ¡Claro que sí, mi amor! Ya sabes que esta tienda estará cerrada a partir de ahora para ti. ¡Richard! – De la misma trastienda apareció un hombre adulto, moreno y atractivo que, al ver a Mary, reaccionó igual que Madame Rouseoix.

- ¡Oh Mary dulce mía, te echaba de menos! – Exclamó con una extraña voz de falsete.- Ya estaba esperando yo a que te pasaras por aquí, ¡estás divina! – Hermione miró extrañada la escena, pensando porqué demonios ese bombón estaba haciendo esos aspavientos tan extraños.

- Enséñame lo que tienes, Rosy.- Madame Rouseoix asintió y condujo a Mary, Hermione y Luna a una puerta no visible desde detrás del mostrador.

Abrió la puerta y las muchachas entraron a una enorme sala pintada de color blanco, en contraste con la madera de la sala anterior, sus paredes estaban llenas de estanterías y percheros llenos de ropa, sino cubiertas por altos y relucientes espejos. En el centro de la sala había unos sillones blancos de aspecto cómodo, que estaban orientados hacia el fondo de la sala en donde se encontraban unos probadores de cortinas y alfombrillas rojas.

- ¡Mi paraíso! – Exclamó Mary con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos.- Lo echaba tanto de menos.

Hermione se había quedado completamente anonadada, estaba parada en el centro de la sala, observando atónita la cantidad de ropa que ahí se acumulaba, mientras que Luna ya había tomado la iniciativa y empezó a pulular por los armarios buscando algún trapillo de su gusto.

- Bien, Hermione, ahora viene cuando la matan. – Mary dio una palmada y se frotó las manos, cogió a Hermione del brazo, la sentó en uno de los sillones y se empezó a pasear por las estanterías cogiendo montones y montones de ropa para las tres.

Tras llenar uno de los sofás con kilos y kilos de ropa, comenzó lo que en películas americanas es comúnmente denominado "pase de modelos" al más puro estilo _"Pretty Woman" _solo que en esta ocasión, no vamos a contratar una doble para que haga de cuerpo de Julia Robberts en dicha escena. El cuerpazo se encargará de ponerlo Mary, y esta vez enfocaremos también su bonito y dulce rostro que ¿para qué ocultarlo, si es una auténtica monada?

Dejémonos de estupideces y vayamos al tema. ¡Música, por favor!

- Empezaremos el desfile por la señorita Sue, que en ésta ocasión ha elegido un bonito conjunto rojo bermellón de falda y chaqueta, ideal para ir a trabajar… ¿como semáforo? – Bromeó el comentador.- Ejem, la siguiente en caminar sobre la pasarela, la señorita Granger, que ha conseguido enfundarse cual chorizo de Pamplona un largo vestido de noche violeta oscuro, con un largo corte hasta el muslo que hace ver sus bonitas piernas… next, next…- Siguió el locutor, mientras Luna asomaba su rubia cabecita por la cortina del probador.- … nuestra querida y amada señorita Lovegood, que más que desfilar, parece que pasea por el campo (tú en tu pompa, corazón), falda blanca con el estampado de flores del sillón de casa de mi abuela, camiseta rosa de tirantes encima de una… ¿blusa blanca de manga corta? Cof cof, cof cof, y para rematar unas medias verdes, vamos que pasará desapercibida la muchacha.

¿Qué quién es el comentador? Ni pajolera idea, digamos que la voz se oye mágicamente en toda la sala. Para no dar más coba al pase de modelos, resumiré en que pasaron un par de horas quitándose y poniéndose, desfilando, resbalando y comiéndose accidentalmente a cierto homosexual que andaba por allí. Terminado el desfile, la renovación de los armarios de las tres jóvenes quedó cumplida, y la escandalosa cantidad de bolsas que llevaban se multiplicó por tres, ocupando una considerable porción de suelo de la sala VIP.

Y ahora vengo con que seguramente os estaréis preguntando de dónde demonios han sacado la "monstruosa" cantidad de dinero para comprarse toda esa "monstruosa" cantidad de ropa. Mejor no os lo preguntéis, por que la imaginación de la autora no da abasto como para inventarse una solución a esto del dinero, ya que si dijera que la dueña de la tienda se lo dejó gratis a las tres, cabría la posibilidad de que la pobre mujer cayera en bancarrota. ¿Que Mary es rica y lo ha pagado todo porque es un alma caritativa? Puede ser, pero estamos olvidando que Sue es supuestamente huérfana y que se ha criado en un orfanato, por lo que ¿cuántos niños de orfanatos están más forrados que Tío Gilito? Exactamente, por eso, en cuestión de dinero dejaremos una bonita e incómoda laguna.

Repasemos: complementos, joyería, perfumería, maquillaje, ropa, zapatos… la siguiente parada es el cambio de estilo (sobra comentar que el cambio va a ser mayor en Hermione y Luna, ya que Mary está buenísima como está), pelo, cejas, uñas y vello. Y empezamos por éste último, procediendo a explicar que la depilación es un laborioso y largo trabajo, a la par que doloroso, que consiste en hacer desaparecer (no por arte de magia, desgraciadamente) todo aquel pelillo de corta longitud que sea antiestético y molesto, que no sea de la cabeza ni de las cejas. Cualquiera le daría una patada en la boca al profesor de Historia por decir que a los seres humanos les ha desaparecido el pelo del cuerpo por empezar a vestirnos. Hasta un jugador de fútbol le tendría envidia a las piernas de Hermione en invierno, por no mencionar "las partes bajas, ocultas e íntimas" del cuerpo.

Madame Rouseoix y Richard acompañaron a las tres chicas a una nueva sala en el piso superior, que tenía un par de camillas, dos sillas -de ésas que hay en las peluquerías- frente a unos altos espejos, y unas estanterías repletas de toda clase de productos e instrumentos de belleza: champús y geles, cremas, cepillos y peines, planchas del pelo, mascarillas, maletines de maquillaje…

- ¡Sarah, corazón! – Gritó Madame Rouseoix.- ¡Hoy tenemos un largo trabajo con estas dos chicas, te necesitamos!

La puerta de la sala se abrió de nuevo y por ella apareció una bonita chica rubia, que portaba una grande sonrisa enseñando sus blancos y bien colocados dientes. Llevaba puesto un delantal azul oscuro, que le daba cierta pinta de pastelera.

- Bien Rosy, ¿a quién voy a pelar como si fuera un huevo cocido? – Dijo la joven abriendo aún más sus grandes ojos verdes.

- Veamos, tú te encargarás de esta chica rubia, y Richard se encargará de la otra. Yo mientras tanto iré abajo con Mary y charlaremos un rato, luego subiremos a ver qué tal está el panorama, ¿de acuerdo? – Madame Rouseoix y Mary salieron de la habitación dejando a Luna y Hermione con los estilistas.

- Muy bien chicas, no tenéis por qué asustaros, no va a doleros nada. Podéis ir desnudándoos y poneros éstas batas. – Fue hacia una estantería y les dio a las dos chicas unas esponjosas y suaves batas blancas.

- ¿Sabe una cosa, señorita? – Dijo Luna, abriendo mucho los ojos y haciéndola parecer aún más chiflada.- Los dentistas muggles y los sanadores también dicen lo mismo, y la mayoría de las veces quieres morirte del dolor antes de que vuelvan a operarte o sacarte una muela con un taladro.

Sarah abrió desmesuradamente los ojos con cierta preocupación y miedo, pensando que tal vez no fue buena idea que le asignaran a aquella muchacha. Una vez semidesnudas y tumbadas en las camillas, comenzó la sesión de tortura. La sala se llenó rápidamente de unos sonidos muy parecidos a "¡RAS!", precedidos por gemidos ahogados de dolor provenientes de la boca de Hermione. Sí, digo de la boca de Hermione porque mientras que cuando terminó la sesión Hermione estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, Luna no produjo sonido alguno y cuando Sarah terminó con ella, tenía una media sonrisa dibujada en la cara y no dio signo alguno de que hubiera sufrido el mismo dolor que su castaña compañera. Luna miró sonriente a Hermione, y tocándose el brazo izquierdo dijo con voz de niña pequeña:

- Suaaaave, como el culito de un bebé. – A lo que Hermione respondió con el ya conocido levantamiento de ceja.

Y ahora sí, estamos en la última fase de la transformación Hermione - Venus de Milo (la de Cnido también vale): Corte de pelo y maquillaje. Mary y Madame Rouseoix subieron a la sala de estética, y mandaron a las tres chicas sentarse en las sillas frente al espejo, donde había una larga mesa llena de potingues, pinceles e instrumentos para el cabello.

Comenzamos pues con el lavado y purificado facial seguido de una relajante mascarilla de aguacate y oro (sí, sí, oro, ¿acaso no sabéis que ahora los pijos se echan cremas con oro?), y dos refrescantes rajas de pepino en los ojos mientras se procede al lavado intensivo de cabello: champú, champú, acondicionador, mascarilla, champú, toalla enrollada a la cabeza. Tras la mascarilla y la toalla procedemos al corte del cabello, para darle más brillo, volumen, intensidad, etcétera: tijeras por allí, peine-cuchilla por allá, secador después acompañado de un cepillo de rulo para dar forma y… ¡tachán! Corte magnífico-de-la-muerte finalizado, precedida por la sesión de maquillaje.

- ¡_Voilá_, chicas, estáis estupendas! – Exclamó Richard y las tres chicas se miraron al espejo satisfechas con el trabajo que con ellas habían hecho.

Teniendo en cuenta la gran inmensidad de bolsas que tenían que cargar, Madame Rouseoix conjuró un enorme carrito volador y metieron todas las bolsas dentro para llevarlas más fácilmente al castillo. Una vez en la puerta (ya he mencionado que omitiremos la escenita del cobro por el pase de modelos y la sesión de belleza), los ahora Ángeles de Charlie se despidieron de Rosy Rouseoix, Sarah y Richard, con quien Luna había hecho muy buenas migas.

- Te agradezco la ayuda que me has prestado, Rosy, creo que no lo habría conseguido sin vosotros tres.- Dijo Mary mientras abrazaba a Madame Rouseoix.

- No hay de qué querida y volved pronto.

Cuando Mary, Hermione y Luna caminaban por el sendero nevado en dirección al castillo se encontraron con varios alumnos de Hogwarts, especialmente con un numeroso grupo de séptimo de Slytherin que iba liderado (cómo no) por Draco Malfoy y sus dos gorilas guarda espaldas tipo "puerta" de discoteca, los cuales no se cortaron un pelo en parar en seco cuando las tres chicas pasaron por su lado. Hermione, algo avergonzada, no puedo evitar fijarse en Malfoy quien, extrañamente, estaba dirigiéndole una seductora mirada…

Espera… ¡ése no es Draco! Pero si da igual, en un fic suesco Malfoy siempre va a perder la compostura y su cannon se va a ir al traste debido siempre al cambio de imagen, en ésta ocasión, de Hermione.

n/a: Bueno, ésta vez he tardado menos, ¿verdad? P Siento que éste capítulo ha sido un poco coñazo, pero lo he visto necesario para el capítulo siguiente ¡muahahaha! risa malévola Bueno quería avisar que si hay alguna palabra que no entendáis me lo digáis, porque hay veces que escribo y no me doy cuenta de éstas cosas (así que lo digo por si acaso). Hay que estar contentos porque ¡Ya han empezado las vacaciones de invierno! Por eso quiero desearos a todos ¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo!


	6. Fase 5: La Celestina

Fase 5: Campanas de Boda

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de Jotaká.

Gracias a Charlotte Standers (A.K.A. Chilly Willy) por betearme de nuevo en éste capítulo.

**Fase 5: Celestina**

El nuevo look aspectual de Mary, Hermione y Luna causó sensación en el castillo en el momento en el que las tres pusieron un pie en el vestíbulo. Sensación, levantamiento de pasiones, fantasías húmedas y todo tipo de cosas "malas" que pasaban por las pervertidas mentes de los alumnos de Hogwarts, ya sabéis lo que quiero decir. Mary, había estado investigando días antes sobre qué color de pelo debería llevar una persona como ella; ¿la solución? Una bonita y brillante melena de color negro violáceo con tintes carmesí en las puntas. Llamativo, ¿verdad? Además sus bonitos ojos verdes con motitas violetas hacían juego perfectamente.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué dije que Mary tenía los ojos marrones? Ah, ya lo entiendo, es que olvidé mencionar que el color de ojos de Mary cambia a placer suyo (quién pudiera), es lo que tiene.

Hermione había sufrido un cambio bestial en cuanto a su cabello: ahora ya no era encrespado tipo estropajo de vitrocerámica, ahora era lacio desde las puntas y, curiosamente, acababa en un bonito tirabuzón al final de sus brillantes mechones. Además, con el remodelado de armario, Hermione podía lucir sus sinuosas curvas, que antes, y debido a su anticuado ropaje y a la continua y aburrida túnica del colegio, nadie podía apreciar. Ni si quiera J.K. Rowling.

Luna, por su parte, vestía igual de estrambótico de siempre, con la diferencia de que ahora solía llevar un complicado peinado a lo Paris Hilton, que "contrastaba" con su excéntrico atuendo. Bueno, contemos que, como sólo iba de acompañante, apenas había sufrido cambios físicos, y después cada mochuelo a su olivo, olvidémonos del tema. Luna Lovegood es Luna Lovegood y me veo incapaz de cambiarla, lo siento.

Sigamos. Las proposiciones de citas habían aumentado en la ex-ratita de biblioteca de forma bastante notable, tanto en el sector masculino como en el femenino, y eso había empezado a preocupar a Hermione.

- Mary… - Llamó Hermione con voz temblorosa.

- Mande.

Hermione agarró el pico de su nueva camisa violeta y comenzó a retorcerlo entre sus dedos, nerviosa.

- Eh… ejem. – Se aclaró la garganta – Verás… es que me resulta incómodo que también las chicas me pidan citas… Me siento mal rechazándolas.

- Bah, bah, Hermione. – Contestó Mary, sacudiendo la mano.- De eso tú no te preocupes, no va a haber femslash por el momento, se supone que con quien tienes que acabar es con Ronald.

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Hermione.

- ¿Acaso no te enteras? Así es la vida de una MS.

Hermione analizó esa última frase, y se quedó pensativa durante varios minutos. Aquél fragmento le sonaba de algo, pero no sabía dónde lo había oído antes.

- Un momento, yo no soy una… una… - Dijo señalando a Mary.

- ¿Una?

- Tú eres la Mary Sue aquí ¿verdad?

- Cierto, tesoro mío, pero como canon Sue que eres, debes hacer bien tu papel. – Alargó un brazo y lo pasó por los hombros de Hermione, mirando al infinito como si de un glorioso futuro se tratase.

- ¿Que es…? – Alentó Hermione.

Mary se llevó el dedo índice al mentón, y se quedó pensativa, aún en la misma postura. Puesto que era mucho más baja de estatura que Hermione, ésta tenía que encorvarse ligeramente para que Mary llegara a sus hombros. Aquella inclinación de columna vertebral no era lo que se dice precisamente cómoda, y le estaba empezando a doler la espalda.

- Dejémoslo en:"Ex-Ratita de Biblioteca necesitada del amor de un dulce y tontito pelirrojo" – Extendió una mano y acarició el aire, nuevamente como si la imagen de un próximo porvenir apareciera delante de las chicas.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. El hecho de que Mary estuviera empeñada en que Hermione y Ron acabaran juntos, le causaba un nudo bastante incómodo en el estómago.

- Duh… - Murmuró Hermione.

De repente, una mano activó el interruptor que encendía la bombilla de la cabeza de nuestra Sue, iluminando su brillante coronilla recordemos: de color negro violáceo con tintes carmesí en las puntas.

- ¡Ya está! – Exclamó, soltó a Hermione y salió cual relámpago de la Sala Común, dejando a ésta última un tanto desorientada.

- Entonces, ¿se supone que los Tornados han perdido sus dos mejores jugadores por un lío personal? – Ron asintió con la cabeza.

- Adulterio, creo. Un despelote impresionante con la mujer de uno de ellos. – Comentó el pelirrojo sacando la cabeza por una camiseta de manga corta.- Pero los cotilleos son deporte profesional de las mujeres, a lo que quería llegar es que en el próximo partido contra los Chuddley Cannons van a tenerlo chungo…

El sonido de la puerta de los vestuarios del campo de quidditch se abrió de golpe con un hueco sonido, sobresaltando a los chicos que aún se estaban duchando tras el duro entrenamiento del equipo de Gryffindor. Una voz femenina se alzó por encima del ruido del agua de las duchas:

- ¡Tapaos lo que no queréis que os vea, chicos! - Automáticamente, los recién salidos de la dulce y calentita cascada de agua, se llevaron manos, pies, toallas, camisetas o lo que tuvieran más a mano para cubrir sus intimidades, a la vez que Sue pasaba de forma altanera por entre las filas de bancos de los vestuarios.

- Mary, ¿dónde se supone que estabas? – Exclamó Harry, molesto.- Hemos tenido que entrenar sin ti, y sin una cazadora es difícil que el equipo aprenda una estrategia.

La joven se hizo la loca ante el comentario y se abalanzó sobre Ron.

- ¡Ronald, tesoro! – El aludido se sobresaltó.- Tengo que hablar contigo.

Miró a Harry de forma inquisitiva, indicándole con una caída de párpados que se alejara para poder hablar a solas con Ron. Harry asintió y se alejó de ellos, sujetando aún una toalla alrededor de la cintura, señal de que hacía poco que había salido de la ducha.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso que quieres decirme? – Ron se levantó, y aunque tenía puesta la camiseta, aún estaba con los "ciruelitos" al aire, y se sujetó fuertemente la toalla para poder ponerse los calzones sin que Mary viese nada que él quisiera enseñar.

- Vengo a hablarte de Hermione. – Mary ocupó el hueco que Harry había dejado, y observó atentamente cómo Ron hacía malabarismos para subirse los calzoncillos por debajo de la toalla.

- ¿Qué la pasa? – Gruñó él. Mary tardó unos segundos en contestar; había pasado su atención de Ronald a sus uñas de porcelana nuevas.

- Quiere salir contigo. – Comentó Mary despreocupadamente. Ron, que ahora estaba intentando ponerse los pantalones apoyado sobre un solo pie, perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia el lado derecho, a los pies de Mary, produciendo un ruido sordo que llamó la atención de sus compañeros de equipo.

- ¿C… c-c-conmigo? – Tartamudeó sorprendido.

- S… s-s-sí – Contestó Mary, imitándole.- Este mismo sábado tenéis una cita, y yo – Se puso la mano derecha en el pecho.- Seré la organizadora de tan gran evento.

- ¿Y por qué no te organizas una cita a ti misma? – Preguntó Ron desde el suelo.- Porque, sinceramente, creo que tú la necesitas más que yo.

Mary, ofendida y enfadada se levantó del banco y, mirando desafiante a Ron puso su pie derecho sobre el brazo del pelirrojo, y comenzó a presionar lentamente.

- Para tu información, zanahoria de pacotilla. – Rugió, apretando más el brazo de Ron contra el suelo y cortándole la circulación. El torturado empezó a hacer muecas de dolor, a la vez que intentaba ahogar los chillidos que sobrevendrían si Mary seguía pisándole.- Las citas se me organizan solas. ¿Acaso olvidas que todo Hogwarts está enamorado de mí? Vamos, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Hanna Habbot, Hagrid e incluso Dumbledore…

- ¡Dumbledore es gay! – Interrumpió Ron con voz ahogada. La chica levantó una ceja.

- ¿A qué viene esa chorrada? ¿Acaso Dumbledore te mola o algo así? – Dijo Mary, incrédula.

- ¡No, pero la verdadera autora dijo que lo era! – Gritó, desesperado por soltarse.- ¡Mary por Merlín, afloja el pie, que ése es mi brazo de bloquear!

- Dejaremos pasar ése pequeño detalle… - Comentó la joven, pensativa. Cuando recuperó el hilo principal de su conversación con Ronald, y el por qué de que le estuviera pisando el brazo, sacudió un poco la cabeza cámara lenta, melena al viento y volvió a preguntar: - Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Quieres o no salir con Granger?

- ¡Sí, si eso consigue que me devuelvas el brazo! – Mary levantó el pie, lo que hizo que Ron resoplara de alivio y se levantara del suelo, con el brazo semi-cangrenado. Como pura imitación de un jovencísimo _Sr. Burns_ en femenino, Mary sólo comentó, antes de salir de los vestuarios:

- Excelente…

- Esa zorra me lleva evitando tres días. – Exclamó.- ¡Tres días! Pero hoy no se libra, no señor.

Ginny caminaba rápidamente por uno de los pasillos del segundo piso en dirección al campo de quidditch, acompañada por un fatigado Neville Longbottom que estaba siendo arrastrado por la fuerte mano de la pelirroja.

- Tal vez es casualidad, Ginny. – Pronunció, temeroso y jadeante, mientras esquivaba una estatua de piedra.

- ¡Y una mierda casualidad, Neville!

Desde la ventana de la sala común de Gryffindor, Ginny había visto cómo Mary salía disparada del castillo hacia el campo de quidditch, y no se lo pensó dos veces al ir a buscarla y darla su merecido. En consecuencia, el pobre Neville, que estaba tranquilamente haciendo sus deberes de Herbología, había sido obligado a acompañar a Ginny a lo que sería una nueva pelea de gatas.

El bochorno sufrido aquellos últimos tres días había sido agotador: algunos de los alumnos más mayores no tenían reparo alguno en conjurar una especie de red gigante y echársela a Ginny cuando la lograban pillar desprevenida, por no mencionar que los dichosos cartelitos de "Se busca perra calentorra" estuvieron pululando hasta en las manos de los profesores. Hasta tal punto llegó la situación que Dumbledore llamó a Ginny a su despacho para hablar con ella y pedirla que "solucionara sus conflictos con la dulce señorita Sue". ¿Eso quería el viejo? Pues Ginny Weasley se lo iba a dar.

Bajó precipitadamente unas escaleras y giró una esquina, cuando una cabellera de color negro violáceo con tintes carmesí en las puntas que relucía al final del pasillo le resultó familiar.

- ¡¡Tú!! – Chilló Ginny.

Mary, que se había olvidado por un momento del percance con los carteles de se busca, y a su vez de que la pelirroja andaba buscándola desesperadamente, se giró lentamente (cámara lenta, melena al viento), y al distinguir a la ya mencionada, trató de escabullirse tras una esquina. No obstante, la fama que precede a los Weasley de deportistas natos no era excepción en Ginny, que soltó a Neville y corrió hacia Sue, que apenas tuvo tiempo de dar tres zancadas. Agarró la túnica de Mary con ímpetu, derribando a su paso una armadura cercana, que produjo un gran estruendo metálico. La agarró por el cuello y la estampó contra la pared, acorralándola.

- Vamos, tranquilízate Weasley, podemos llegar a un acuerdo. – Trató de tranquilizarla Mary.

- ¿Acuerdo? ¡Acuerdo el que te voy a meter…!

- ¡Ey, ey! ¡Cálmate, sólo fue una broma! Además, deberías evitar las palabrotas. No cuesta un huevo y además quedas cojonudamente.

- ¿Una broma? ¿Compararme con un chucho en celo es una broma? Esto – Se sacó uno de los panfletos de "Se busca" del bolsillo de la túnica, ya bastante arrugado, y lo sacudió ante las narices de Mary.- Es una venganza por lo de los mocomurciélagos, ¿verdad?

- Puede. – Contestó.- Pero no me mates todavía.

- Ah, ¿no? Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo. – Dijo apretándola un poco el cuello. Mary estaba empezando a ponerse roja, pero apenas daba señales de dolor.

- Porque voy a juntar a tu hermanito y a Granger de una vez por todas. – Ginny aflojó la mano y la sangre que se acumulaba en el rostro de Mary empezó a bajar de nuevo por su cuello.

- Me sorprende ver – Habló Ginny, observando a la otra chica con curiosidad.- que por fin haces un bien a la comunidad, Sue.

Puso los brazos en jarras mientras Mary se alejaba un poco de ella: no quería que su suave y delicado cuello quedara con más marcas de dedos.

- Te equivocas en eso, Weasley. Con el sólo hecho de existir, ya le hago un bien a la comunidad, tanto masculina como femenina. – Dijo altanera mientras sacaba del bolsillo "Doraemon" su maquillaje para retocarse el punto donde la pelirroja la había agarrado.

- ¿Trabajar como puta vale? – Preguntó inocentemente Ginny.

La aludida omitió el comentario, cuando a lo lejos se oyó un jadeo; ambas giraron la cabeza (cámara lenta, melena al viento) y divisaron a Neville, que se había quedado atrás peleando para sacarse el yelmo de una armadura con la que, al parecer, había chocado.

- Mi próxima buena acción será quitarle un par de kilos a ésa bolita de saque, antes de que le confundan con un cerdo.- Comentó Mary para sí misma.

Ginny, que había oído perfectamente esa última frase, se dirigió cariñosamente a Neville:

- No hagas caso a la pelandrusca, Neville, tú estás muy bien así.- Se acercó a él para ayudarle a quitarse el casco metálico, pero sólo logró levantarle la visera. Por suerte para el joven, el yelmo tapaba la parte de su rostro que se había vuelto colorada.

- Muy bien, Weasley, ahora que tú y el pachonchito sabéis lo de la cita, no tengo más remedio que obligaros a ayudarme.

- ¿Ayudarte con…? – Preguntó Ginny, forcejeando aún con el casco.

- Con los preparativos, tontita. – Respondió secamente.- Ya sabes, ayudarme a elegir el sitio, comprar comida y bebida para la cena, arreglar a Herms…

- Hermione.- Saltó Ginny. Harta de tirar de la cabeza de su amigo, puso un pie en su hombro y tiró con todas sus fuerzas, provocando un chillido de dolor metalizado del chico.

Mary suspiró.

- Joder, Weasley… - Sacó la varita de su manga derecha y apuntó a la cabeza de Neville.

Con un grácil movimiento de su muñeca, el yelmo salió disparado cual pastilla de jabón, tirando también a la pelirroja al suelo.

Lo dicho, el sábado Mary mandó a Neville a buscar un buen sitio para la cita; Ginny estuvo toda la tarde ayudando a Hermione y Ron a elegir la vestimenta adecuada, y Mary salió a Hosmeade a comprar. Neville anduvo pululando sus horas libres del sábado para al final diagnosticar que sólo había dos lugares íntimos en Hogwarts: la torre de Astronomía y la sala de los Menesteres. ¿Conclusión? Pedirle a la sala de los Menesteres una torre de Astronomía.

- ¡Es estúpido! – Exclamó Ginny.

- Pues yo lo considero muy ingenioso.- Respondió Mary, dejando tres bolsas llenas de comida sobre la mesa del profesor.

Habían quedado a primera hora de la tarde en verse en el aula de Adivinación, para informarse de cómo iban los preparativos para la cita. Apenas eran las ocho de la tarde, Ginny había dejado a Hermione duchándose y Neville había preparado una elegante mesa y unas sillas en la sala de los Menesteres.

- ¿Porqué elegir un lugar tan sumamente… cliché? – Se exaltó la pelirroja, remarcando la última palabra.

- Es lo bueno que tiene el cliché, querida. Siempre funciona. – Abrió las bolsas y empezó a sacar su contenido.

Ginny, curiosa, abrió la bolsa que contenía las bebidas, y lo que se encontró fue algo desconcertante. Metió la mano y sacó una de las botellas, que tenían un color verde claro y una pegatina un tanto infantil.

- ¿Champán…? – Murmuró.

- ¿Algún problema? Es la mejor marca de champán que existe, guapa. – Dijo distraídamente, mientras observaba los ingredientes de una pizza de microondas.

- Vamos, una marca de lujo – Comentó la pelirroja, sarcástica.- "Champin, delicioso sabor fresa"- Leyó, sorprendida.- Sue, has comprado champán para niños… sin alcohol.

Mary levantó la vista y le arrebató la botella a Ginny, observando atónita la etiqueta. Un segundo después, lo único que se oyó en el castillo fue una blasfemia del tamaño de Rusia, dejando un ligero pitido en los oídos de los alumnos más cercanos a la sala.

- ¡Nadie estafa así a Marie Ariadna Garauspicia Antártica Wilbourne de la Aspirina Sue sin pagar las consecuencias! – Gritó enfurecida mientras tomaba la botella y salía de allí como un huracán, dispuesta a estampársela a alguien a la cara. Ginny y Neville se quedaron solos.

- ¿Habría sido buena idea avisarla de que puede ir por la sala de los Menesteres a por una botella de champán sin hacer mucho escándalo? – Preguntó Neville un poco alarmado mirando a Ginny. Ésta se encogió de hombros.

- Me gustaría saber cómo logra decir ese trabalenguas que tiene por nombre sin siquiera tomar aire.- Comentó la pelirroja distraída mientras metía de nuevo la mano en la bolsa y sacaba el resto de las compras.

- ¿Qué cojones…? ¡¿Qué se ha creído ésta pervertida?! – Exclamó repentinamente Ginny, mientras sacaba una caja de preservativos de la última bolsa, con la cara roja de rabia y vergüenza. – ¡Ni que fueran a follar en la primera cita! ¡Esto no lo tolero, Hermione no es como ella!

Para que la joven se calmara, Neville decidió coger la caja y tirarla a la chimenea. Ginny se quedó mirando al fuego, mientras pensaba inocentemente que, en cierto modo, aquel gesto de su amigo había supuesto un desperdicio de seguridad sexual. Doce desperdicios, para ser más exactos.

- Por otro lado…- Dijo la chica en voz alta.- Sólo gente como ella puede gastarse diez galeones en leña para el fuego.

Perdió la mirada en la cajita, y en cómo las "protecciones" de látex se consumían poco a poco.

- Bueno, Neville, sé un chico bueno y ve a buscar a la loca esa. – Señaló la pelirroja. Neville asintió.- Dile que vaya a ver a Hermione para los últimos preparativos…

- De acuerdo. – Dio media vuelta y salió de la clase.

Ginny se quedó sola un rato, pensativa. Se sentó en la butaca con orejas de la profesora Trelawney, junto a la mesa donde había esparcido la cena de Hermione y su hermano, y notó un extraño olor. Un olor fuerte, como a incienso de pachuli, pero más desagradable, como si se hubiera mezclado con un caro perfume de anciana. Olisqueó y fue acercando poco a poco la nariz a la fuente del olor, que provenía del mismo sillón en el que estaba sentada. Se levantó rápidamente y estiró la parte trasera de su camiseta para acercársela a la nariz, comprobando con horror que aquel asqueroso perfume se había pegado a su camiseta preferida.

"_Joder_"Pensó, con expresión de asco. Se quedó nuevamente transpuesta durante unos segundos, cuando una pequeña idea la asaltó, y se preocupó levemente. Pero sólo _levemente_.

"_Si esa trastornada se ha puesto como un dragón en celo por una estafa alcohólica, lo mismo termina asesinando al pobre Neville sólo por recibir órdenes indirectas de mí…"_

Dibujó una media sonrisa y sacó la varita, y con un movimiento de la muñeca volvió a meter la cena en las bolsas. Salió de la clase seguida por la comida, que flotaba danzarina a un metro del suelo. Bajó al vestíbulo y se encontró a Mary y Neville, la primera totalmente enfurecida y con la botella de champán de fresa aún en la mano.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Ginny.

- La tienda estaba cerrada.- Respondió secamente.- Tu hermano y su novia tendrán que beber champán para niños, a no ser que lo saboteemos.- Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, dándose un aspecto más interesante.

- Nah… no queremos que se emborrachen y cometan errores.- Comentó la pelirroja, mientras, seguida de los otros dos subía las escaleras de mármol.

- Precisamente ahí está la gracia, Weasley.- Contestó con obviedad.- Se supone que es un tópico, el alcohol los hace ver borroso, se enrollan, e incluso en un caso extremo echan un …

- Sí, claro, y al día siguiente: "Oh, Hermione, perdóname por lo de ayer, fue un error" "No te preocupes, Ronald, lo mejor que podemos hacer es olvidarlo, aquí no ha pasado nada."- Interrumpió teatralmente la otra joven. Mary frunció el ceño.

- Como quieras, Weasley, no quiero discutir contigo.

Caminaban por los pasillos en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor, para concluir los preparativos de la cita, pero entonces Mary paró en seco y giró sobre sus talones (cámara lenta, melena al viento) en dirección contraria sin siquiera mediar palabra.

- ¿Qué mierda haces ahora, Sue? – Ginny empezaba a ponerse histérica.

- Vamos a ir primero al séptimo piso. – Dijo mientras caminaba, mirando por encima de su hombro.- Quiero comprobar que no ha entrado algún gandul en la sala de los Menesteres.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y la siguió a paso cansino. Cuando llegaron a una de las esquinas que daban al pasillo del cuadro de "Barrabás el chiflado", se pararon en seco al oír unas voces masculinas, que al parecer provenían del otro lado de la puerta oculta. Mary, descarada como ella sola, se asomó por la esquina para observar la extraña pareja. Ginny, que no quería ser menos, se asomó también, justo debajo de la cabeza de Mary.

**n/a: Joder, ¿cuánto he tardado? Meses, por lo menos. Lo lamento mucho, pero ya advertí que por los exámenes tardaría en actualizar, avisads estabais P Mmm… tal vez sea un capítulo un poco flojo, pero no se puede dar siempre todo…**

**Charlie-Sama, ya sé que los últimos párrafos no los leíste, pero no hay nada nuevo para ti. En un principio este capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero he decidido cortar los últimos capítulos.**


	7. Eau de hurón

**Gracias a Chilly Willy por sus ideas, que tanto me están ayudando a seguir con el fic.**

LA CELESTINA, PARTE II "La cita de Ron y Hermione"

La puerta de la sala se abrió y por ella salieron Seamus Finnigan y Draco Malfoy. Aquello era realmente extraño, ya que Draco y Seamus no eran dos personas que (al menos en público) se llevaran bien, y verles hablar tranquilamente era un tanto desconcertante. Raro, desde un punto inocente, claro. Las chicas siguieron observando a tan extravagante pareja con morbosa curiosidad, y tras unos segundos en los que Draco y Seamus estuvieron hablando entre susurros, el segundo le agarró con ímpetu la corbata al rubio Slytherin y le besó apasionadamente.

Ginny y Mary, con los ojos como platos, se dieron la vuelta y miraron a Neville, éste con una expresión de desconcierto mayor que la de las chicas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Susurró el chico. Puesto que las jóvenes no contestaban, Neville decidió asomarse.

Apenas asomó la nariz, se puso totalmente blanco. Ginny, apoyada en la pared había dibujado una extraña media sonrisa, mientras que Mary, al igual que Neville, tornó a un color blanquecino y segundos más tarde, rojo escarlata de furia. Las dos chicas volvieron a asomarse justo a tiempo para ver que la puerta de la sala de los menesteres desaparecía, y el extremo de la capa de Seamus se perdía por la otra esquina. Cuando los pasos se hubieron alejado, los tres Gryffindor salieron al pasillo junto al cuadro de _Barnabás el chiflado_, que inútilmente intentaba colocarle unas plomizas zapatillas de ballet a un enorme y malhumorado troll.

- ¿¡Qué cojones ha sido eso!? – Exclamó Mary, enfurecida. Ginny levantó una ceja.

- ¿Cómo que qué ha sido? ¿Acaso no te quedó claro que Seamus y Draco hacen slash a escondidas?

-¡Y una mierda slash! – Chilló.- ¡Se supone que aquí, todo el mundo tiene que estar enamorado de mí! ¡Hasta las trancas! – Sorprendentemente (ejem…), su pelo empezó a cambiar de color, y se tornó lentamente de un rojo intenso.- ¡Incluidos esos dos palurdos! – Señaló con el dedo hacia la esquina del pasillo por la que los dos chicos habían desaparecido.

- Cálmate, ¿quieres? No es para tanto.- Declaró la pelirroja, dándole a Mary unas palmaditas en la espalda.- Vamos, abramos de una buena vez este nidito de amor.

Los chicos pasaron tres veces por delante de la invisible puerta y del cuadro, pensando en la torre de Astronomía. Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron ante una réplica exacta de la torre, exceptuando claro, un biombo al fondo de la estancia, un enorme armario madera y en el centro, una bonita mesa de hierro forjado para dos personas, cubierta con un mantel rojo y sobre el que reposaban dos velas y una cubertería igual a la que había en el Gran Comedor. Ginny, intrépida, se acercó al biombo, echó un vistazo tras 

él y contempló una enorme y lujosa cama de matrimonio con dosel y sábanas blancas. Curiosamente, la cama estaba desecha, y sonriendo de medio lado, pensando en las últimas personas que posiblemente la usaron, agitó la varita para poner unas sábanas nuevas. Una vez estuvo todo colocado y preparado, Ginny y Neville -mandados por Mary- salieron de la sala y se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor para comprobar que la parejita llegaba a la cita.

La mansión Malfoy estaba totalmente en silencio. Sólo había dos personas en ella que hablaban entre susurros, en una colosal estancia llena de muebles y cómodas antiguos. En el centro, un sillón de terciopelo rojo con orejas estaba colocado enfrente de la chimenea, en la que crepitaba una alegre fogata. ¿Quién iba a ser sino su ocupante, el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos? La otra persona, bajita y temblorosa, estaba junto a la butaca, y parecía no poder mirar a otra cosa que no fuera el fuego.

- Esa enana… - Susurró con molestia la voz fría de Lord Voldemort. Colagusano, sorprendido de que su amo hablara así, se atrevió a abrir la boca, ya que llevaba un buen rato en silencio escuchándole.

- ¿E… enana, mi señor? – Preguntó, temeroso.

Voldemort hizo un aspaviento con la mano, y agregó, en un sonido casi inaudible: - Mary… - Colagusano suspiró con alivio.

- ¿Se refiere a Sue, mi señor? ¿Tanto le preocupa? – Voldemort emitió un bufido de fastidio.

- Ya tengo suficiente con Potter, Colagusano, para que a su "ejército de amigos" se le una ella.- Hizo una pausa, durante la cual sólo se oyó el chisporroteo de la chimenea.- Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que aparezca también ese payaso pedante.

- Creí que ya se había encargado de él, mi señor. – Comentó Peter.- Le habían asignado una falsa misión.

- Tarde o temprano ese idiota se dará cuenta de que no existe ninguna fiebre aviar gigante. – Gruñó.- Stu es tonto, pero no tanto como para dejar a su amor de la infancia sola durante tantos meses.- Dibujó una malévola sonrisa y Peter sintió un escalofrío.- Conociéndolo bien, en estos momentos estará de camino a Hogwarts, así que con un poco de suerte podremos atacar el castillo antes de que él llegue.

Se quedaron otro largo rato en silencio, y el sonido de una invernal granizada se añadió a los pequeños estallidos de la chimenea. Colagusano tenía una objeción en mente que, aunque no tenía que ver con el tema hablado hacía unos segundos, sabía que era importante. No obstante, la idea de tan siquiera comentárselo a Lord Voldemort le asustaba, ya que era un tema delicado y que pondría seguro de un humor de perros a su amo. Armándose de valor, se aclaró la garganta y habló:



- Mi… mi señor… - Voldemort gruñó de nuevo, como dándole permiso para hablar.- Quería hablarle del hijo del señor Malfoy, mi señor. Según tengo entendido, el pequeño Malfoy está dejando de lado el espionaje dentro del colegio.

- Eso es algo que ya no me sorprende en absoluto, Colagusano. – Nagini se acercó reptando desde la puerta de la estancia y se deslizó hasta los brazos de su amo.- Ya se me ocurrirá qué hacer con ese rubiales cobarde. Mientras tanto…

Hermione salió de la ducha a trompicones mientras se enrollaba una toalla del tamaño de África alrededor del cuerpo; estaba totalmente histérica, y lo peor es que apenas entendía porqué. Y que Hermione Granger no sepa el porqué de algo, la crispaba los nervios. Se enrolló una toalla más pequeña en la cabeza y salió precipitadamente del baño y, abalanzándose hacia su armario, sacó el vestido que Ginny y Mary habían elegido para su cita con Ron. Cuando abrió uno de los cajones para buscar las medias, se dio cuenta con horror que no sabía qué zapatos iba a ponerse. Abrió el zapatero y empezó a sacar pares de zapatos y zapatillas, lanzándolos hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Pero se detuvo.

"_¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿¡Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Hermione Jane Granger!?"_ Sacudió la cabeza justo en el momento en el que Ginny gritaba su nombre al otro lado de la puerta y entraba en la habitación.

- ¡Hermione! Mary está histérica, os quiere listos a ti y a Ronald en diez minutos.- Cerró despacio la puerta, percatándose del revoltijo de zapatos que cubría el suelo. Parpadeó.- ¿Tienes un boggart en el zapatero? – Preguntó lentamente, como quien comenta el tiempo.

- No tengo zapatos rojos, Ginny.- Contestó Hermione. Al parecer había logrado calmarse un poco.

La joven Weasley sonrió y giró sobre sus pies para salir de la habitación, dejando a Hermione arrodillada junto al zapatero y cubierta tan sólo con la toalla. Tenía un aspecto cómico: Granger, rodeada de zapatos, medio tirada en el suelo con una toalla a modo de turbante en la cabeza y con expresión ausente, como si acabaran de darle una bofetada. Ginny regresó un minuto después con un par de relucientes zapatos rojos.

- Dudo que sean de tu talla, pero se pueden agrandar. – Comentó, tendiéndoselos. Puesto que su amiga se negaba a pronunciar palabra, y mucho menos a moverse, la pelirroja se aventuró a preguntar.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Hermione miró a Ginny como si acabara de hablarla en pársel.

- ¿Eh? Pues… bien, bien. – Ginny levantó una ceja, mientras Hermione por fin se levantaba e iba hacia su cama, donde había dejado el vestido.



Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los chicos se vivía una situación similar. Ron, nervioso, temblaba de arriba abajo y paseaba neurótico por toda la habitación, buscando cosas en los cajones que ni si quiera necesitaba. Harry, en cambio, estaba sentando en su cama, observándole con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Harry.

- ¿Y bien qué? – Ladró Ron, enojado.

- ¿No se suponía que estabas muy tranquilo? – Replicó, levantando una ceja. Ron abrió la boca para contestar, pero justo en ese momento entró Neville en la habitación.

- Mary dice que os quiere a ti y a Hermione en la Sala de los Menesteres dentro de diez minutos.- Declaró cansinamente. Harry y Ron le miraron durante unos segundos.

- ¿Hermione ya está lista? – Aventuró el pelirrojo. El chico se encogió de hombros.

- Ginny ha ido a verla.- Neville se metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió.- Si ya estás listo, será mejor que salgas y vayas ya hacia la sala. Mary dice que los hombres tienen que esperar en las citas.- Ron bajó la cabeza, pensativo.

- Bien…- Empezó.- Pues vamos, ¿a qué esperamos? – Y se encaminó con decisión hacia la puerta.

- Yo también voy contigo.- Intervino Harry

Llevaban cerca de cinco minutos esperando junto al retrato de _Barnabás el chiflado_, cuando Hermione, acompañada de Ginny, apareció por el extremo del pasillo, vestida con un vaporoso vestido rojo y el pelo totalmente liso. Caminaba precipitadamente, como si creyera que iba tarde a la cita, y nada más ver a los chicos, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Sin mediar palabra, los cinco jóvenes pasaron tres veces por delante del retrato pensando en la torre de Astronomía, y una vez aparecida la puerta, Ron y Hermione entraron, dejando a Harry, Ginny y Neville fuera, deseándoles buena suerte. Una vez dentro, la pareja echó un rápido vistazo a la estancia, percatándose rápidamente de que Mary, vestida como una camarera, estaba esperándoles junto a la mesita de hierro forjado, sobre la que resplandecían dos cubreplatos de plata.

- ¡Bienvenida, parejita! – Saludó Mary, sonriendo ampliamente. Llevaba puesto un corto vestidito rosa intenso, sobre el que reposaba, atado a su delgada cintura, un delantal blanco cargado de encajes y puntillitas.

- Vas… ¿vas a quedarte aquí? – Tartamudeó Ron, incrédulo.

- ¡No, no! – Respondió, sacudiendo una mano.- ¡Sólo estoy aquí para desearos una feliz velada!



Hermione la observó atentamente. Parecía una colegiala disfrazada de camarera sexy. "_Ridículo" _Pensó Hermione._"Si sólo está aquí para desearnos feliz velada, ¿porqué demonios va vestida así?" _Se sonrojó ligeramente, imaginándose a sí misma con aquella indumentaria. Miró hacia otro lado, como si aquel pensamiento la hubiera ofendido.

Ron olisqueó el aire con gesto de desconfianza, mientras Mary les señalaba los asientos.

-¿A qué huele aquí? – Hermione y Mary le miraron. Parecía un perrillo buscando una brizna de olor a carne en el ambiente.

- ¡Ah! Supongo que será mi perfume nuevo.- Dijo Mary.

Ron acercó la nariz a Mary, que estaba cerca de él. Vainilla. No, no era eso, era otro olor, como a desodorante fuerte de tío. Lejos de querer volverse paranoico delante de Hermione, decidió desechar la idea de que había otra persona allí. Mary descorchó la botella de champán para niños, a la que había arrancado la etiqueta, y sirvió un poco en las copas de Ron y Hermione, llenándolas con un burbujeante líquido rosa pálido. Acto seguido, levantó los cubreplatos, dejando a la vista dos abundantes raciones de espaguetis a la boloñesa.

- Bueno, yo aquí ya no pinto nada, chicos.- Dijo Mary, mientras caminaba hacia atrás en dirección a la puerta.- Espero que disfrutéis mis famosos espaguetis. ¡Ciao! – Salió, cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco y dejando a la pareja en un incómodo silencio.

Llevaban unos diez minutos comiendo sin apenas decir nada; se habían llegado a preguntar el uno al otro "¿qué tal?" unas cinco veces. No se podía decir que la situación era precisamente cómoda, cuando a Ron se le ocurrió preguntar algo que removió un poco el ambiente y lo hizo más espeso y pesado que antes:

- ¿Y bien? – Hermione levantó la vista hacia él.- ¿En qué piensas? Llevas un buen rato dándole vueltas al mismo espagueti. Lo vas a marear.- La chica sonrió amargamente.

- No quieras saberlo. – Contestó, con una risa irónica.

- ¿Por qué?

Hermione se removió un poco en su asiento. Por la expresión de Ron, parecía que éste tenía ganas de saberlo, tal vez por lo aburrida que estaba resultando esa cita y dar un poco de conversación, o tal vez porque esperara que Hermione diera su opinión de él.

- En Malfoy, supongo.- Ron bufó.

- ¿En ese payaso? – En ese momento, un golpe seco, aunque no demasiado fuerte, resonó en la réplica de la torre y llamó la atención de Ron y Hermione durante unos 

segundos.- Tenemos una cita y solo se te ocurre pensar en ese idiota. – Volvió la mirada a su plato y se metió en la boca una gran bola de espaguetis, furioso.

- No es lo que piensas, Ron.- Susurró Hermione.

- Ya, ya.- Aquel olor, aún persistente en el aire, le estaba poniendo de peor humor. Una idea asaltó su mente. Era una idea estúpida, pero dado el momento, y que la fuente del olor no provenía ni de él ni de Hermione, se levantó.- Tal vez sea eso… - Murmuró.

- Ron, ¿qué haces? – Ella también se levantó, mientras Ron seguía alejándose lentamente de la mesa, a medida que se acercaba a la persona o cosa que emanara aquel perfume.

El armario. El menor de los Weasley sonrió con suficiencia, ante la interrogante mirada de Hermione.

- Malfoy.- Declaró.- Me pregunto si lo que atrae a las chicas de Draco Malfoy es ese perfume de hurón afeminado que utiliza.

Con un fuerte golpe, la puerta del armario se abrió y Draco salió escopetado, abalanzándose sobre Ron. Hermione emitió un chillido, pero Ron ya se había preparado para eso y se echó hacia atrás justo a tiempo. Malfoy cayó de rodillas al suelo y Hermione se apresuró a ayudarle.

- ¡No me toques, rata de biblioteca! – Chilló Draco, enfurecido.

Hermione se apartó y Ron se escondió detrás de Hermione; o al menos lo intentó, ya que sobresalía medio cuerpo por detrás de la chica, hasta el punto de que Ron conseguía ver por encima de su cabeza.

- ¿Ves, Hermione? Por fin se decidió a salir del armario.- Dijo Ron con sarcasmo.

- ¡Te voy a dar, comadreja! – Gritó de nuevo. Ron sacó la varita.

- No te confundas, Malfoy, a ti te irá ese rollo, pero yo no soy partidario. Lo siento.- Hizo una mueca burlona y Draco enrojeció de rabia y vergüenza.

- Ron, por favor…- Suplicó Hermione.

Ron la miró sorprendido, no podía creer que ella, _su cita_, se pusiera parte de ese idiota. Se apartó de ella lentamente, mientras Draco se levantaba del suelo. Lo había comprendido, la solución a aquel monumental traspiés era bastante sencilla. Giró sobre sus talones y fue directamente hacia la salida, ante la atenta mirada de los otros dos. Hermione estaba confundida, las pocas cosas que se le ocurrían decir se agolpaban en su garganta, pero no lograban salir. Cuando el pelirrojo abrió la puerta, la chica sólo alcanzó a murmurar su nombre, "Ronald", antes de que éste cerrara con un portazo. Pasaron unos silenciosos segundos, hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse: 

era Ron de nuevo. Hermione alcanzó a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa, pensando que había cambiado de idea. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, Ron se acercó a la mesita de hierro a grandes zancadas, agarró su plato de espaguetis aún a medias, y se marchó de nuevo.

n/a: Bien, pues aquí está, el capítulo siete. Antes que nada, siento no haber respondido a los anónimos, pero está muy tonto, y me desconectó temporalmente las alertas, por lo que estuve durante un buen tiempo sin recibir mensajes de aviso de review y no recibí los correos electrónicos anónimos. A la pregunta de **Scar**, sí, es un Harry/Ginny, pero no principalmente. Lo puse en un principio pensando en que sería la pareja principal, pero fui improvisando sobre la marcha y bueno… cambiaron un poco loas tornas. Supongo que no hay esencialmente una pareja principal, al menos por el momento. Espero haberme explicado un poco n.nU. Besitos y gracias por leer.

Aby


	8. La súpermega Organización S&S

**Fase 6: La súpermega Organización S&S**

¡Ah! El Caribe. El lugar ideal de magos y muggles para pasar sus vacaciones, sean del país que sean. Aguas cristalinas, playas de arena blanca, palmeras… Y es justo aquí donde se sitúa nuestro nuevo personaje original, más concretamente en una pequeña isla de las Bahamas. ¿Que qué hace aquí? En un principio, nuestro joven y atractivo amigo _debería_ estar buscando el principal causante de una supuesta fiebre aviar gigante.

En una pequeña y prácticamente desierta playa, nuestro –por el momento- protagonista, se haya metido en las salinas aguas hasta la cintura. Con su rubia y sedosa melena al viento, pega un pequeño saltito, y se sumerge por completo en el agua, con camisa y todo. No muy lejos de él, sobre la arena y con los pantalones remangados, mostrando sus peludas canillas, un hombre enorme, con las manos del tamaño de dos tapacubos, observaba al joven que buceaba mar adentro. Minutos después, cuando el señor Stu hubo salido del agua, se acercó al semi gigante con una sonrisilla.

- Oh, vaya, aún no puedo creer que hables _pezunio_.- Exclamó el hombre, emocionado.- ¿Qué te han dicho los peces, Gary?

- Que no existe ningún tucán gigante. Lo que sospechaba.

Hagrid bufó, disgustado.

- ¡Y he venido hasta aquí, dejando solos a Fang y a Aragog! – Se lamentó, llevándose una manaza a la frente.

- No te olvides de la lechuza de Cuatro Ojos.- Comentó despectivamente el muchacho, quitándose la camisa mojada y mostrando un torso firme y dorado por el sol.

- No, la lechuza se la dejé a Snape. Pensé que estaría mejor con él.

- ¿Y te parece lógico dejar a un pobre e indefenso animal en manos del señor grasas?

- ¡No, qué va! – Dijo Hagrid, sacudiendo una mano.- ¡Si estaba encantado de quedarse con la pequeña Hedwig! – Gary levantó las cejas, incrédulo.

- ¿Seguro?

- ¡Seguro! – Asintió el grandullón enérgicamente.- ¡Se llevarán de maravilla!

- ¡Pajarraco insolente!



Snape daba saltos por toda la habitación, enfurecido. Por lo visto, Hedwig había conseguido birlarle la varita al profesor de pociones, y había levantado el vuelo intentando huir. Snape se sentía ridículo. No podía creer que, habiendo estado entre las tropas del mismísimo señor oscuro, habiéndose enfrentado a los más horrendos y oscuros peligros, una simple y escuchimizada ave de mensajería le estuviera haciendo sudar de aquella manera, haciendo ver su rostro más brillante de lo normal. Esquivaba muebles, sillas y calderos vacíos, y con los brazos extendidos hacia el techo intentaba atrapar la blanca lechuza; se le hacía ver totalmente patético en aquella situación.

Cansado, decidió intentar con otra cosa. Buscó en el armario de las pociones los filtros desilusionadores que había mandado a su clase de séptimo aquella mañana. Odiaba pensarlo, pero –para variar- Granger había sido la única que lo había elaborado correctamente, así que, con un gruñido de fastidio, agarró el pequeño frasco con su nombre y vertió unas gotas en uno de los calderos. Al instante, éste se volvió del color y textura de la mesa que lo sostenía.

Snape se subió a la mesa y levantó el caldero sobre su cabeza. Cuando Hedwig estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, saltó sobre ella y la atrapó con el caldero, sujetándolo contra el suelo para evitar que volviera a escapar. Snape rió de forma malévola.

- ¡Te tengo, cerebro de pollo!

Con cierto esfuerzo, y llevándose algún que otro picotazo, el profesor metió la mano bajo el caldero y sacó su varita, que Hedwig había soltado tras el golpe. Con un movimiento de varita, la lechuza quedó inmovilizada, a excepción del pico y los ojos, que buscaban desesperados la forma de huir de aquella situación.

Llevó la lechuza hasta su escritorio y la observó durante unos segundos. Con una desagradable sonrisa, sacó unas galletas de canario de "Sortilegios Weasley" de uno de sus cajones, partió una por la mitad y se la dio a Hedwig.

- Veremos si son tan inteligentes esos Weasley.- Murmuró.- A ver si eres capaz de sobrevivir a una galleta de estas, pichón.

Mientras la lechuza tragaba, Snape la observó con atención. Llevaba meses analizando todos esos productos comestibles que fabricaban los gemelos Weasley y, en caso de encontrar algún fallo o, para mejor, algún tóxico, podría darles una buena patada en su pecoso trasero. Tenía que reconocerlo, le podía la envidia. La magia de todas aquellas bromas era increíble, y estaba claro que los comestibles estaban hechos con algún tipo de poción, a saber, inventada por ellos mismos.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, pues? – Preguntó Hagrid con un suspiro.- Si no hay epidemia, no hay misión.



- Volver a Hogwarts, grandullón.- Contestó Gary con obviedad.

- ¿Por qué? Aquí se está muy bien, son como unas vacaciones.

- ¿Por qué crees que empecé buscando aquí? – Inquirió el joven. Hagrid se encogió de hombros.- Además, ¿no decías que querías volver por Aragog y Fang?

El semi gigante juntó las yemas de sus dedos y miró hacia abajo con expresión avergonzada y tímida, y murmuró algo así como "es que la playa es tan bonita…"

Al instante, el rostro de Gary se ensombreció teatralmente.

- Estaba claro que era una trampa. Una trampa para alejarme de mi querida Mary y así dejarla desprotegida.- Puso los brazos en jarras, adoptando una postura de superhéroe.

- Creo que te… - Empezó Hagrid.

- ¡No, no! Estoy seguro.- Lo interrumpió Gary levantando una mano en señal de silencio.- Ese maldito Voldie se las verá conmigo.

- Vo… Vo… Voldemort, Gary.- Tartamudeó, temeroso de pronunciar el nombre.

- Como sea.

Nada. Durante unos minutos no ocurrió nada, y Snape siguió allí, observando a la lechuza intensamente, mientras las gotas de sudor que nacían en la raíz de su grasiento cabello le recorrían la cara e iban a estamparse al escritorio.

Pero algo hizo a Hedwig empezara a retorcerse y a emitir pitidos, casi como agudas quejas que alegraron y en cierto modo alarmaron a Snape. Si el pajarraco moría, se le caía el pelo. Sin embargo, la lechuza empezó a hincharse lentamente, y cuando su tamaño superó el de la mesa de Snape, éste empezó a asustarse de verdad. Si seguía creciendo de esa manera, o explotaba, o hacía explotar la mazmorra. Como fuera, él prefería no quedarse a contemplar, pero estaba tan paralizado por la conmoción que sus pies no respondían.

"No sigas creciendo, no sigas creciendo" Pensaba desesperado, pero cuando el animal alcanzó el tamaño de una tercera parte de la clase, el crecimiento cesó. Snape profirió un exagerado suspiro de alivio y se secó el sudor acumulado en su frente con la manga de la túnica.



- Pero Harry está con ella, ¿no se supone que eso era una especie de garantía para ti? – Masculló Hagrid mientras caminaban por las destartaladas calles de un agradable pueblo caribeño.

- Yo no me fío de Cuatro Ojos. La S&S me dijo que no me preocupara, pero ese chaval es un maldito torpe. No distinguiría el verdadero peligro aunque le diese un guantazo.

- Como tú digas…- Murmuró el guardabosques.

Tras un silencio que a Hagrid se le antojó algo tenso, una pequeña duda asaltó su cabecita repleta de amor animal.

- Oye Gary…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué significa exactamente "S&S"? – Preguntó, mesándose la enmarañada barba.

Gary rió.

- "La Organización Stu & Sue".

Hagrid siguió dudando. ¿"Stu & Sue"? Sonaba poético, pero…

- ¿Por qué llamar "Organización" a un grupo que forman menos de cuatro personas?

Gary se detuvo bruscamente y Hagrid chocó con él. El joven se tambaleó, y al recobrar el equilibrio sonrió al guardabosques con una extraña expresión de suficiencia y sabiduría.

- ¡Cielos, Hagrid! ¿Quién te dijo a ti que somos menos de cuatro? – Rió entre dientes.


End file.
